School Daze
by konpeitou-chan
Summary: [Yoh x Anna] Two years after the Shaman Tournament, the gang returns to their homes and Yoh and Anna continue to stay together. Now that the tournament's over, these fourteen year olds continue as High School Freshmen.
1. Prologue

**School Daze**

**by: Juiicy**

* * *

_It's been two years since the end of the Shaman Tournament and things __are beginning to settle down. HoroHoro and his sister returned to Hokkaido, Tao Ren is back in China, and Yoh and Anna continue to live under the same roof. And although the tournament is over, these fourteen year olds come across another challenge... _

_Exams._

_At Funbari Academy, the Junior Highschool that Yoh and Anna currently attend, talks about highschool drifts in each ninth grade classroom. But Yoh and Anna are too busy studying for Final Examinations to be thinking about highschool just yet._

_What comes as a surprise to our favourite couple, is a scholarship offered to Anna to a very competitive highschool in Tokyo. Yoh's ecstatic but Anna refuses to accept because Yoh had told her that he didn't want to apply. And Yoh, being who he is, offered her a deal: She takes the Entrance Exam and he'll give a her a big surprise that'll have her glad she applied..._

* * *

_A/N:_ I've had this story building up in my mind for a while so I decided to write it out. So far, I've been able to write down atleast five chapters! Hooray! 

So anyways, I just want to make a couple of things clear:

- The ManKin Gang are all two years older than in the anime meaning that most are fourteen and in the ninth grade, which is the last year of Junior High.

- Tokyo High is a fictional highschool that was inspired by Love Hina's Tokyo U(niversity). If there is actually a Tokyo High in Japan, I just want to say that it was a coincidence and you cannot, and will not, get anything out of a thirteen year old girl

-Story is best veiwed if your browser is 800 x 600, or if you minimize your window or if you enlargen the font? Otherwise the paragraphs will look strange o.O


	2. Chapter One

**School Daze: Chapter One**

**By: Juiicy**

Pencils and pens, erasers and white out streaked across the heavily scribbled sheets of papers on every desk in the ninth grade classroom of Ms. Harazuna. Frustrated breathing and troubled pencil tappings rose from every fourteen year old student.

All except one blonde, Kyouyama Anna, who silently looked out of the large window next to her, her fingers wrapped around her chin and her eyes looking lazily outside. Her free hand ruffled her hair as she grew restless. Another thirty minutes until her exam was over but sitting silent didn't appeal to Anna, her dark abyss of eyes observed the tense classroom, moving from one classmate to another, until a small boy, with orange-blonde hair caught her eye.

Manta's pen zoomed across his sheet, stopping only to read over the beginning, scratch something off quickly, and add in something twice as long. A while ago, Anna saw, that Manta had already reached the end of his examination papers just before she had. This must've been his seventh time checking over his work, Anna thought.

That was the difference between his work and hers, the top two students of the class. When Anna thinks she's done enough, it's enough. Whereas Manta makes sure everything is perfect and more, exceeding expectations. Academic scores didn't bother Anna too much, she didn't need to know how x plus thirty-seven bracket a plus nine bracket equalled one, or what the melting speed of brass is, but Anna would not stand to be marked as unintelligent, there was too much pride at stake to take that chance. That was just the way she is.

She sighed, her eyes left the small fourteen year old, landing to the boy in front of him. His bright orange headphones clashed violently with the bare walls of the classroom. Yoh's head was bent over, his hands running through the page, his eyes showing struggle on the third last question. Anna smiled to herself. Yoh had been improving. Improving physically, mentally and academically. He'd come to a point where Anna's intensive training program proved too childish for him, making Anna drop it, and another point where he would correct Anna on her assignments, annoying her to no end but thoroughly glad he caught her careless mistakes.

Yoh leaned back and stretched, noticing Anna watching him out of the corner of his eye. He looked her way, their eyes made contact and a goofy smile washed across his tired face. Anna turned away, she hadn't intented on him catching her, and a smile curled.

"Fifteen minutes!" said Ms. Harazuna, not looking up from her text book (Grade Eleven: Quantam Physiques).

Anna looked down at her package of sheets, her fingers playing with the edges. With one last look over her work, Anna dropped her pen, picked up her examination papers and stood up, causing others to look up from their work for a split second and then their eyes would lock onto their sheet once more.

Ms. Harazuna looked up from her book and smiled as Anna made her way towards the front of the class.

"Ah, Kyouyama-san," she breathed. "Done already? Well, I'm looking forward to marking your work. Now just place your sheets face down on the corner of my desk and you may return to your seat until the exam is over, alright?"

Anna bowed, placed her sheet onto the table and began to walk back towards her desk.

"Oh, Kyouyama-san?"

Her steps came to an abrupt stop. "Hai, Harazuna-sensei?"

"Would you kindly meet me after the final bell? I'd like to discuss something important with you, if you don't mind."

"Hai," Anna said quietly, now all eyes were on her. She wished they would all look away. She moved towards the back of the room, briefly making eye contact with Yoh, who smiled, and sat down, her head on her arms.

She closed her eyes and took a quick nap.

The final school bell rang, followed by Ms Harazuna's barking orders for everyone to come up silently and hand in their exams.

"Settle down! You! To the office. Remember, class, for those of you who want to apply for Tokyo High, you must know that the date for the girls' exam is in three weeks prior Sunday. And the boys' will be held a week before, giving you lot around two weeks to study. Niwaga-kun, do you really want you sick mother to know her only son's behavior at school?... I thought so."

Anna's eyes slowly opened to find Yoh, with another goofy smile, welcoming her from her sleep. Anna blinked slowly and sat up straight, a yawn rose from her mouth. She looked towards the door of the classroom to see everyone filing out, talking loudly amongst themselves about how hard number twenty seven was or how their eighteen hour study session didn't cover anything in the exam.

She left her chair and stood next to Yoh who murmured what sounded oddly like Tokyo High as Manta joined them, his face still flushed from frustration.

"Dammit, that exam was a mess," mumbles Manta.

"I've heard you flip over your papers more than twenty times behind me, and there were only three sheets," laughed Yoh. He turned to Anna and said, "Hey Anna, me and Manta're gonna wait for you outside, alright?"

Anna nodded and watched as Yoh and Manta walked outside of the classroom. She turned to Ms. Harazuna, still buried behind her oversized textbook.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Anna.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes, if you don't mind, you can take a seat," answered Harazuna. Her wrinkled face tore away from her textbook and was now face to face with Anna. "Now, you remember what I've been telling the class for the last two weeks? About applying to that exclusive highschool, Tokyo High? Well, they've allowed each homeroom one student a scholarship to their school and naturally I've recommended you."

"Why didn't you recommend Oyamada-san?" asked Anna automatically. "He's more Tokyo High material."

Harazuna Nayako leaned back and after a brief second, she replied, "Yes, well, it seems that they have already saved him a position there. His father must've pulled some strings and had taken the privilage of getting Oyamada-kun into the school without taking the entrance exam which, by the way, is just about three weeks."

"If they've already given me a position, I still need to take the entrance exam? Why?"

"It's more of an opportunity of seeing your work, so they can decide to put you in the advanced classes or just the regular ones. You should be glad I've chosen you, only seven students from each homeroom will be accepted and since more than four-fifths of the grade nine student body is trying out, it'll be very difficult," replied Anna's teacher, "Their academic program gives them the title of the top school in Japan."

Anna sat there quietly, thinking. Highschool wasn't such a big deal to her, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity of going to one of the top highschools in Japan.

"So," continued Harazuna, "If you you decide you choose Tokyo High, you'll still be able to hang around Manta-kun."

"Nani?"

"Hm? I always see you two together, along with Asakura-kun," concluded Nayako. "Ah! I see. Asakura-kun. Good choice, my dear.

Anna stared, her eyebrow raised. "Harazuna-sensei, that is... inapproriate. Please stop that."

Ms. Harazuna chuckled lightly. "It is him. Asakura-kun, I mean. My, Japan's youth these days... Yes, well, maybe if he studies hard enough, he could have a good chance to get in. I've recently noticed his grades rising remarkably! Your sensei from last year was surprised he had made honour roll. I was actually considering him for the scholarship.

"He'd make a fine addition to their athletics department. Your Phys. Ed. teacher, Sato-sensei, has taken a liking to Yoh-kun. I've heard that he had never seen anybody run an 800 m. run as fast as Yoh-kun can," said Harazuna, her eyes twinkling. "And the athletics program in Tokyo High has given it the top three schools exceling in athletics."

Anna continued to stare, her head tilted to one side. Her eyes moved from Ms. Harazuna to the clock above her. "If you're done, Harazuna-sensei, I think I'd better leave soon," interrupted Anna.

"Huh? Anna-san? Oh! My... I'm sorry, dear. It's just been a while since we've had a track star in our midst," she smiled warmly. "Excusing my behavior, might I ask if you have any questions?"

Anna shook her head.

"Might there be a chance of you accepting the scholarship?"

Anna sat still, thinking.

Harazuna just smiled, "That's alright, dear. You have plenty of time to decide. Just let me know as soon as possible."

She stood up from her desk, picking up the exam papers as Anna got up. And before leaving, Anna turned to face her teacher.

"Arigotou, Harazuna-sensei, for choosing me amongst everyone else." Anna turned out of the door and into the near-empty hall, her strides echoing softly.

The open windows along the hall welcomed the sunshine, causing Anna to shield her eyes, a moment too early, as she turns a corner and bumps into Yoh.

"Ah, sorry, Anna," says Yoh meekly as he helps pick her up from the ground. "You've been in there for so long I was starting to wonder what was going on, so I came to check if you were okay."

Anna got up and cleaned off her skirt, "You really didn't need to, Yoh. You were just wasting your energy."

"That's okay, Anna," he reassured her. "I gotta make sure you're alright, shouldn't I?"

When Yoh was given the OK-signal, the two of them walked the rest of the hall together. And when they reached the entrance door, Yoh kicked it opened and a fresh breeze swept passed them.

"C'mon Anna, Manta's waiting for us," said Yoh. He grabbed onto her hand quickly and began tugging her away. "Then you can tell us all about what happened."

Manta held himself up against a large tree, thinking over questions he remembered from the test, muttering curses when he thought he made a mistake. Really, he was just creating that illusion himself.

"'Ey! Manta!"

He looked up to see Yoh and Anna coming to him. Manta looked at Yoh's grip on Anna and chuckled. Anna scrunched up her face and glared. But Manta continued to laugh and Anna looked away, her face bearing the expression of annoyance. The three sat down, their backs against the tree and Yoh asked Anna what Harazuna talked to her about.

"She chose me for the scholarship program for Tokyo High," she said roughly. Her eyes closed slowly, blocking away the strange faces Manta and Yoh gave her.

"Oh? She chose you for the scholarship?" asked Manta.

Anna nodded slightly.

"Heey then!" hollered Yoh. "Congratulations, Anna! We ought to celebrate, eh, Manta?"

"Mmhm," said Manta. "That's great Anna-san. Then we can be classmates again!"

Yoh looked to Manta. "Classmates? You haven't taken the exam yet, how do you know you'll get in? I mean, more than half the class is trying out and it's about a seven out of twenty chance," he remembered from a lagging homeroom several days ago. "But... of course, they'd let you in anyway, with your size of brain, nobody could refuse."

"Manta's father had already got Manta a position. So whether or not he passes the test, he'll still have a position," answered Anna.

"Haa..." understood Yoh. "Tokyo High, eh? What's it like? I've walked by it a couple of times. It's huge."

"Tokyo High is one of the top schools in Japan. It's known for three things," Manta began to explain as he held up three fingers. "The academic rank, athletic rank, and the foreign exchange program with their partners in several different countries," - Manta added more fingers, "I don't know all of them but I'm sure that there are Canada, America, Korea, China, and England. They've also got some partners from the northern and southern parts of Japan. Plus, the uniforms are pretty nifty. So I guess you can say they're famous for four things."

"Ah, cool!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Yoh-kun? Are you going to try to get in?"

"Humm? I'm not so sure yet. It sounds like a pretty cool place. But seven out of twenty? That's a pretty slim chance," Yoh laughed and gave a strange smile, "But even if I don't get in, or even bother to try out, you'll keep Anna company, no?"

Manta laughed nervously.

"So Anna, how do you feel about getting to go to Tokyo High? Pretty exciting, hey?" Yoh turned to Anna.

Anna got up. "I never said anything about actually going."

"Hunh? You don't want to go? Why not, Anna-san? It's a great school. And you deserve it after studying so much," fought Manta.

"Quiet, shorty," Anna said coldly. "You two, get up. I want to go home."

"Eh? But Anna..." said Yoh. He got up and looked at Manta. "Manta, you don't mind if me and Anna go home?"

"N-no," stumbled Manta. "No, that's okay. I've still got Cram School. See you two later."

Yoh watched as Manta left and turned to see Anna beginning to walk away. He jogged after her and slowed down as he got closer. When he looked at her face, he could see irritation. But when he looked from the corner of his eyes, he saw a troubled expression wash over. He felt a lurch of guilt at the pit of his stomach. He had a fair idea of why Anna refused to go.

The walk home was inconversable, Yoh's remorse grew steadily, the closer to the onsen they walked.

He had to do something to make up for it.

As they reached the gate, he opened it and led her in. The pair walked slowly up the path but when Anna reached for the door, Yoh grabbed her hand timidly and brought her up the roof.

Slightly curious, Anna sat down and waited for Yoh to do the same. But he just stood their, facing out into the evening sky.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Anna looked up at Yoh, the light of the blood red sky outlined his features. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're not going to go to Tokyo High because you heard me tell Manta that I might not even take the exam, right?" asked Yoh, daintly.

"...no," she lied in a casual way. "It means that if you don't go then I'll have to hang around that noisy fool."

Yoh chuckled and didn't say anything. He was waiting for the truth, and Anna knew he was. She sighed, unbearing the silence that drifted among him.

"Fine, it is," she said simply. "But I still have no intention of going."

"You may not, But..." Yoh smirked. "I do. I have every intention of getting you there, whether you like it or not. When is the girls' exam? The boys' are in two weeks so... In three weeks?"

"Yoh, please," she said in her monotonous voice. "What would I get from that school anyway? It would probably have nothing to do with what I've decided to be one i get older."

"That onsen inn bit?" Asked Yoh. "Come on, Anna. You tried way too hard just to be that. Tokyo High can open up more opportunities. You deserve that than anyone else I know."

"Do you remember, Yoh, what I wanted in life?" Anna continued in her tone. "I said I wanted an easy life. And life in the inn is my way of one. I don't even understand why you're encouraging this so much."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I've sort of got this idea. It might not make sense now but... I'd understand why you're so suspicious," said Yoh. "But trust me. Okay? Yeah! So let's get you studying for that exam!"

"I told you-"

"Okay fine," Yoh cut her off quickly, his hands waved frantically. "How about a deal? If you take that exam and get your results back, I'll get you a surprise. My plan. I'll show you what I've been up to. Something that'll make you glad you're going to Tokyo High. Fair?"

Anna sighed in frustration.

"And," added Yoh, "I'll start training again. Just for you."

"... fine," Anna said, defeated. "But if what you're going to show me is stupid, I will hurt you everytime you breathe. Now let's get down, I'm hungry."

Yoh laughed and led Anna down the roof, ingredients for Anna's dinner rolled in his mind.


	3. Chapter Two

**School Daze: Chapter Three**

**By: Juiicy**

Next day, next exam. As the bell rang, Anna looked up from her desk. The ringing, Anna thought was annoying, concluded the exam for the day and groans aose from her classmates.

"That exam was a peice of cake," hollered Manta as he walked out of the classroom. A large grin slapped across his pudgy face.

"Uhhuh," agreed Yoh. "I aced that one for sure."

Anna walked after the two quietly. She had no desire to ruin their small celebration. The three pairs of legs strode rthymically down the hall until Manta jerked to a stop.

"Crap, I forgot I had duties today. Uchido-sensei is going to kill me," cried Manta, he broke for a run. "I'll see you guys later. Ja!"

Yoh laughed and waved after Manta. But he stopped as well. Yoh slapped his forehead.

"That reminds me," he turned to face Anna. "I've got to go talk to Sato-sensei about eh... some stuff. You don't mind waiting for me for a while, eh, Anna?"

"No thanks. I'll just get a ride from Ryu. Because of you, I have to go study for that stupid exam," she said. She continued down the hall and carefully avoided a group of seventh grade boys. Stupid freshmen, she thought.

Yoh looked after her until she rounded a corner. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the Coach's office.

Anna stepped out of the building and walked to the sidewalk. And almost as soon as she stopped, a distant motor roared from afar and a man with oddly shaped hair came in on a motorcycle. He came to a halt in front of Anna and smiled. It's strange how he just appears out of nowhere. HoroHoro had a theory that inside Ryu's large hair was some kind of system or radar.

"Ah, Anna-sama! It seems you need a ride?" said an enthusiastic Ryu. "I'm sorry for being late."

Many stray eyes looked their way, possibly for more than one reason. A junior high girl hitching a ride with a highschooler on a motorcycle would usually catch that look. But it could also just be Ryu alone. His strange catsuit and unique sense of hairstyle had people staring constantly.

"Just take me back to the onsen," ordered Anna as she jumped into the passenger's side.

But Ryu didn't move. Instead, he gave Anna a puzzled look.

"What about Yoh-sama? He won't be coming along today?"

"Nope," said Anna coolly.

"Okey dokey, here's you helmet- no? Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to- There. That's a good Anna-sama. I'll get you there in no time. Hold on!" The engine ripped a few times before they sped off, a dust of smoke was left behind.

A good three turns and three red lights later, Anna spoke up, interrupting Ryu's over-detailed story of his day.

"What's highschool like?" asked Anna as they stopped for another red light. He looked down on her.

"Highschool? Well..." started Ryu. "I'm not really one to say for sure."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you have graduated a while back?"

"I should have, actually. But... I've only actually began to attend classes just this year. Before I met Yoh-sama, I've been skipping so many classes I almost never bothered to show up," replied Ryu. He gripped his hog's handles firmly. "It's difficult, you know, because of all the lessons I've missed. But I'm trying really hard.

"I'm now at the top of my class. My sensei think it must've been Kami-sama who blessed me. He says if I try harder and repeat a semester or two, I could find myself in America soon."

"I see."

They began moving again and the rush of fresh air ran past them sharply.

"Why do you ask?" asked Ryu as he signalled for a right. "Are you done Junior High already?"

"Third year, yeah. Right now's the last semester," replied Anna. "And Yoh wants me to accept a scholarship from Tokyo High."

"Aah, Tokyo High? That exclusive school closeby? You and Yoh-sama are lucky to-"

"Yoh didn't get one and he doesn't seem to want to go, either," she said quickly.

"Really? Why not?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe he's tired of seeing me constantly. Probably trying to get away from me by getting into another school so the only time he'll see me is at home."

"Why do you always say that?" Ryu stopped for elementary children to cross. "No. No, that's not true. There must be some other reason why he wants you to go to that school. You should know better. He would never do that to you." They began moving again.

Anna didn't reply. She knew he wouldn't do that. To her, especially.

The next three weeks consisted of studying. Not just for Anna, but Yoh and Manta, too. Anna didn't really understand why Yoh and Manta were studying harder because exams were almost over. Three more supid junior high finals, she thought. But to make things less complicated for herself, she decided not to ask the two. She already had too much on her mind to ask at all.

It ran as a continuous cycle. Yoh and Anna woke up, went to school, took their exam, and went home. Then Yoh would train while Anna studied in her room, looking out of the window every once in a while for a quick break, and watch Yoh. Afterwards, Manta would come along, eat dinner with them,and after, Anna would leave for her room to study while Manta and Yoh retreat to Yoh's room.

When Anna got out of her room for a washroom break, she would hear either of them dictating math problems and history dates.

_That's funny_, mused Anna as she strolled into the kitchen, _The exams got those two so confused they don't realize that we've already the math and history examinations the first week._

By the end of that week, they were home free; no more exams, and two weeks of freetime for seniors. The ninth grade classes were now focusing totally on Highschool and the graduation ceremony.

Yoh continued to push Anna. He pushed her to study so much, she knew that all that information was now seared into her head.

"I have two freaking weeks." Anna sat on her futon, whirling a pencil with her fingers and another one perched on her lips as her eyes zoomed across the page, making notes every few seconds. It was late Sunday morning and, already, Yoh reminded Anna she had a week before her exam. And threat after threat, Anna found herself locked up in her room again.

She fell back into her futon and closed her eyes, making sure no new information would leak out if she kept them open. She tried to block out any unnecessary sound by shutting her eyes tighter. And she purposely ignored Yoh as he called from downstairs.

"Hum... we just had lunch. What does that baka want now?" she said to herself.

"An-na!"

He continued calling her name until she wanted him to stop. Anna got up and slid her door open. "I'm studying," she said dully and made a face.

"That's my Anna!" He smiled from down the stairs. He scrunched up his face and gave her a thumbs up. "And don't make a face like that. It's not very nice."

She scowled. "... what do you want?"

"I'm gonna go out, okay? Don't wait up for me," he turned and began to walk away, when Anna called after him.

"Those books," she said plainly.

"Yeah?"

"What are those books for?"

"Huh? These books?" echoed Yoh. "Well, they're reference books I borrowed from the library. And since exams are over it should be right to return them, ne? Why do you ask?"

Anna eyed him for a second. "... nothing," she replied. "If you're going to come home late, you'd better call Ryu because I'm not going to cook."

"Hai! I already got that planned out, Anna-chan!" he said sweetly. "I'll see you a little later, okay?"

She threw him one more look and withdrew back into her room. Yoh watched as she disappeared from the door and heaved a sigh. His grip loosened on the two textbooks. _That was close_, he thought.

Anna sat back down on her futon.She decided that she had done enough studying for the meantime. Her facts and figures were slowly pushed aside for a new thought: He's going out again.


	4. Chapter Three

**School Daze: Chapter Four**

**By: Juiicy (a.k.a bozu no baka)**

After what was the longest six days of Anna's life, Sunday morning came and the long awaited exam crept up to Anna as she woke up to the bright sun running into the room. Yoh knelt above her head.

"Three, two, one," he mouthed out a quick countdown and threw the covers away, revealing a sprawled Anna hugging her knees for warmth.

The sudden attack of the March sunshine woke up the beast that is Anna. She roared and her hands blindly searched for the covers. Yoh smirked in victory and gently shook Anna on her sides.

"Ohayo, Anna!" smiled Yoh and his fingers curled on her yukata as he jerked her playfully. "Did you sleep well? I made breakfast this morning. You'd better eat or else you won't concentrate in the exam. Come on, come on, come on!"

Anna slowly rose after a healthy dose of moaning. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She ruffled her hair with her fingers and yawned. Yoh helped her up and left for her to change, closing the door behind him. When Anna made sure Yoh had gone downstairs, she fell back into her bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

She then forced herself to get up and the scent of scrambled omelettes rose from downstairs and through Anna's door. Anna grabbed her usual attire and quickly squirmed out of her yukata and slipped into her black dress. She delicately smoothed out her clothes and tied her blood red cloth around her neck. Then she headed downstairs.

Breakfast went smoothly, if one didn't mind Yoh's surprise quiz. At first Anna mindlessly answered each one without fail but grew weary and quickly slapped him.

"Itai," Yoh whispered as he jugged down a glass of milk. A faint red mark slowly appeared on Yoh's cheek. Although Yoh should have, by now, gotten used to Anna's reflexes, she hadn't slapped him for so long it felt as strong as the first time.

"Don't complain, you asked for it, Yoh. You should know not to bomb me with facts and questions so early in the morning. The examination isn't until after lunch," Anna said coolly as she sipped her tea. "Even if I don't pass this exam they'll still accept me. I don't understand why you're so giddy. If you're so excited about me taking that exam, I'm surprised you didn't bother trying out yourself," she said with a dull tone.

Yoh dug his face behind his plate and didn't reply. Anna continued her breakfast with her devoided manner. He set his plate down and puffed happily.

"That's good stuff," he piped and pulled out of his seat. In a quick movement, he placed his plate carelessly into the sink and wrapped a clean towel around his neck. "Well, I'm going for my run. Don't wear yourself out right now, just take a rest. Otherwise you'll be way too tired to take the exam. I'll see you in a bit."

Anna set her plate down and sighed slightly.

"Baka... that's so like him to leave the dishes to me."

Anna spent the rest of the morning on the balcony, her chin atop of her two hands and she gazed quietly at the view. She wondered how Yoh had talked her into going to Tokyo High. And why he's so persistant of her going. She understood why he didn't bother to go because she was, but why he wasn't because his Manta was.

_What's he doing behind my back_, Anna thought as she sipped her iced tea. Thoughts like this came once in a while. Unlike most girls in relationships, she led herself to look at it with little care. It was more of an empty thought that happened to wander into her mind once in while. Really, it didn't bothered her at all.

In the last two years, without the Shaman Tournament, Anna had begun to ease up a bit. A frown was scarce but she continued with her starked demeanor. Smiles would occur once in a while but they were so discreet, nobody knew they had ever occurred. Except Yoh. Somehow he knew all along.

"Hey! Anna!"

Anna looked downand saw Yoh walking down the block waving at her. She got up and walked back into her room and out to the hall. She walked down the stairs and out into the front, greeting Yoh at the door as he admitted through the gates.

"That was a good run. It's looking a lot more like Spring everyday," exclaimed Yoh as he picked up a water bottle and ran his fingers through his hair. "You'd better get ready. After I take a quick bath, we can start for TH."

Anna nodded and went back inside. She came into her room and picked up her books, shoved them into a small shoulder bag and headed towards the living room. After double checking that she had her two books and her writing tools, she sat cross-legged on the couch and flipped the television switch on.

"Great. My soaps are on," mumbled Anna as a tall man with large spectacles appeared menacingly over a frightened doctor with a petrified assistant. "When will those damned neurosurgeons figure out he isn't human? Doesn't take a lot to figure that out."

When the commercial interrupted her episode, several moments after Suzu ran out on her third wedding, Anna heard footsteps descending above her. She got up, picked up her bag and called for Yoh, asking him if he was ready.

He walked in, rubbing a towel on his near-dry dark hair. Strands and clumps of it fell over his eyes. His hair had once almost reached the length of Yoh's brother's until Anna, in her insensible tone, hinted that she disfavoured the reminder of them being twins. Yoh wore a t-shirt with a large green leaf on the back and faded jeans that had folds above his ankles. Yoh's orange headphones were gripped in his free hand.

"Yep. C'mon, Anna. If we start off now, we'll get there with enough time on our hands for some last minute review," said Yoh enthusiastically. Sometimes it surprised Anna how strange Yoh behaved. "... I'm just kidding!"

"You're a bag of sunshine," Anna replied in sarcasm as Yoh led her out the door. Yoh slung his backpack over his shoulder and shut the door behind him.

Anna fastened her bag strap and asked, "What's that bag for?"

"Oh, you know, oranges, manga, CD's and all that."

Anna looked at him. "Oranges?"

"Well, I've got to eat something for two hours," admitted Yoh. He tugged on her skirt and ran out the gate, into the world. "Now come on, let's hurry."


	5. Chapter Four

**School Daze: Chapter Five**

**By: Juiicy (Bozu no Baka)**

When Yoh and Anna arrived at Tokyo High, they followed the enormous crowd, many were girls their age, into the main building. Girls came with their older siblings, friends and parents. But most came with their boyfriends, who probably tried out for Tokyo High the previous week. As the Shamanic item walked side by side, wandering eyes glimpsed Yoh and Anna up and down.Then Yoh led her to the inside of the auditorium.

The auditorium descended starting from the entrance and a large stage sat at the bottom. The pair found two empty seats at the back and nearby an exit. The rest of the large room began to fill up. And slowly the noise level became unbearable. A woman came onto the stage from the sides and everyone ceased from their excited conversations.

_That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen_, Anna thought as she crossed her arms and eyed at her future vice-principal standing at the front.

"Welcome, students," boomed a voice from every corner of the large room, "to the Tokyo Highschool Girls' Entrance Examination. As most of you know, we are number one in Japan because of our academic program and for being one of the best in the athletics division. Last week, the boys who applied for grade ten had had their examination and I'm happy to say that we are quite happy with the results and, other than those who recieved a scholarship, we've already selected the boys who will take the remaining positions.

"In a week or so, depending on our speed of marking, calculating examination papers and organizing the new school year's times table for each student, we will send envelopes with the results," the woman cleared her throat. "On a lighter note, all parents and other students who are not taking the examination today are welcomed to the East Gymnasium just next door. Please do not confuse it with the North one because we are currently holding a basketball tournament. But, to past the time, you are all welcomed to watch it," dragged on Mrs. Toranaka. "School spirit, you know? Haha..." Her chin sagged and created wrinkles as her mouth moved up and down. Her raw voice awed the audience, some were surprised such a loud voice errupted from such a frail old lady.

"If all of you would step outside, you will be able to find the examination time tables. They will be filed in alphabetical order and next to the student's name will be their exam room. If any of you need any help locating those rooms, please refer to one of our students, the ones wearing black or grey uniforms. They will be more than happy to direct or escort you," continued the vice principal. "Without further a do, please find the exits and wait for the starting bell to ring. That will indicate that the exams will begin in the next ten minutes. Thank you all for coming and I hope that you all have a wonderful day. Good luck, ladies!"

Yoh and Anna got up as so the rest of their row and exited into a flood of people. Yoh quickly grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her into a near-empty hall with trophy cabinets built onto the wall running down to the end where it made a turned.

Anna glanced at a boy leaning against a classroom door, bombarding a girl about three years younger than himself with questions, looking up at them once and then looking back at the girl. A girl several doors after the mumbling boy sat cross legged on the ground, her nose deep into her book. Yoh took Anna a little further down the yellow-walled hall and both leaned against the door at the near-end.

"You stay here while I check out your exam room, okay? Too much of a hassle if both of us try to get through that crowd," Yoh said. He let go of Anna's hand, smiled, and slowly began walking back into the cluster of people.

Anna watched after him until his glitzy orange headphones disappeared into the crowd. She clenched her fist, making sure the warmth from Yoh's hand wouldn't cease. She raised her palm against her cheek and her cheek warmed up.

It was so warm.

As the heat withdrew from her hand, she walked slowly to survey the many trophies lining up against the walls. The hall Anna stood in was one of the six halls that held the athletic trophies. These ones were the most recent ones snagged. And every three cabinets had a sub heading a sport.

"Volleyball... Baseball... Track... Football..." mumbled Anna as she read each banner. "Kendo... Judo... Fencing..." The gold and silver trophies shone billiantly in their cases. She quickly glanced through all of them, reading a few names carved onto the plaques on the bottom of the trophies. One by one, each trophy grew bigger and bigger, shinier and shinier, with each sport.

As Anna made it to the end, she stared enticingly at the last track trophy. It was much heftier than the rest and the shiny silver seemed to reflect Anna's face more clearly than the others. Only one more plaque for the "Runner of the Year" trophy was vacant and Anna read the names out loud, "Watanabe, Kimiuri, Koromoto, Subaru, Tamaku, Uzumaro, Yamachiimi..."

"I see you're interested in our Track trophy. It's quite a lovely piece," said a wheezy and airy voice behind Anna. She shifted around to find a tall man in about his late twenties smiling happily above her. A cigarette hung from his lips and a small studded earring ginted from his left earlobe.

"I don't think smoking is permitted inside of the halls, sir," she frowned. "And I don't think people like it when people sneak up behind them."

He laughed whole-heartedly. "My, you're one tough cookie. I apologize for sneaking up behind you but these trophies are something I'm quite proud of."

"What?"

"Oh. Well. I'm actually the principal of this academy. I'm Koromoto Hiro. And sports has just been my thing since my elementary years. I actually attended Tokyo High a few lifetimes ago.You see that Koromoto on that trophy? Well... that's actually my younger brother. But! I have my name carved into some of these trophies someplace," said Mr. Koromoto. "Are you taking an exam? Or is someone else...?"

"I'm taking it, but not on my own free will," she replied. "I received a scholarship and somebody wants me to take the position."

"Congratulations then. You must be glad you don't have to worry about this exam for a spot at my school. It takes a load off one's shoulders, I admit. Even though I wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, I got a scholarship myself from my contribution of sports in Junior High. You'll like it here. If you've got any problems you can just come and talk to me, okay... er..."

"... Kyouyama Anna," she finished.

"Hey Anna!"

Mr. Koromoto and Anna turned to see Yoh walking swiftly to them, a smile pressed on his face. He looked curiously at the slumped twenty year old. "Your exams in 3-101 so I guess we're going to have to walk to the next building. Hi, sir."

Mr. Koromoto smiled, "Hey there. And you might be a friend of Kyouyama-san?"

"I'm Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you," Yoh grinned politely. "I'm sorry, Anna's exam's going to start soon and we really-"

"Wait," said the principal with a funny expression, "Don't I know you from someplace or another? You look awfully familiar and I'm sure I've seen those headphones before. I should know, they're brighter than the sun."

Yoh blinked. "You've seen me? Someplace?"

"Well, yeah, and I'm sure I've heard that last name somewhere," he stoked his firm chin. "Asakura... Asakura... Oh! I know now!" Mr. Koromoto slapped his fist.

Yoh stiffened.

"You're the one who won almost all of your events for the last two years in track, aren't you? From Funbari Hills Academy?"

The laughed unnaturally loud. "Well, not all- I mean, yeah, that's me- but-"

"You were incredibly fast. It'd be nice if a kid like you were in our track team. Well, it's nice meeting you, too," concluded Mr. Koromoto, he puffed a few winds of smoke, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late, eh, Kyouyama-kun?"

Anna nodded as her principal-to-be waved from the other end of the hall.

"Don't smoke anymore. It makes me want to reconsider my position here," Anna said. Mr Koromoto smiled and said he was working on it.

As the two headed for the door, Anna looked at Yoh and gave him a funny look.

"That was a pretty loud laugh, Yoh," she said.

He looked at her and said, "I was just afraid that he'd recognize me from some of my track meets and ask if I had tried out for Tokyo High. That's all."

His answer was believable so she believed him and said nothing else.

"By the way, you do know where 3-101 is, right?"

"Yep! A Tokyo High student told me that there are four main buildings here and they're all marked as Building One, Building Two, Building Three, and Building Four. So the three in the beginning stands for Building Three and that's the south building. Then there are four floors in each building and the first digit represents the floor, meaning that you're on the first floor. Then the next two digits represent the door. So I guess you're taking it in the first room

"And right now we're in the Auditorium which is in the middle of all four buildings," finished Yoh as he whiffed in the early Spring air.

"Um... excuse me?"

Yoh and Anna stopped as a small black haired girl with large glasses approached them reluctantly from behind.

"Are you two... uh... I'm sorry... let's see..."

"Do want help?" asked Anna monotoneously. "If yes, please do so right now."

"Oh. I'm really sorry. I just... I'm wondering if you two are heading to the... to Building Three. I just heard from behind you two and... I'm sorry for nosing in," stumbled the girl. She tugged onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Right, Anna?" Anna didn't reply but Yoh just smiled. "Yeah, we're on our way there right now. Wanna come?"

A gasp of relief blew from the girl's lips. "A-arigotou. Thank you."

So the three walked slowly to the building. Anna observed the school courtyard while Yoh conversed with the new girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Subaru Motoko," she answered. Her shaky voice ceased and Yoh and Anna could finally understand her more clearly.

"Somebody else in your family attended Tokyo High, right?" asked Anna.

"Actually, yes. My big brother, Subaru Matoshi. Do you know him?"

"No. I just happen to know his name was carved onto a plaque on one of the track trophies," she answered coolly. "He must've graduated last year."

Motoko nodded. "Yeah, he did. He's now over seas in the United States but my tou'san still cleans that over-sized trophy every night. It's nice that my brother has many trophies to make up for my lack of them but it's really sad sometimes. For tou'san, I mean. Apparently, he has no confidence in me because I don't excel very well in sports."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I don't have a bastard of a dad like that," Anna said plainly. "Anyways, are you saying that for every trophy your brother has won, he gets a replica of it for keeps?"

"Mhmm. It's an Individual Trophy so the individual who wins it gets te same one for himself."

Anna crossed her arms. "Oh. That's nice."

Then a strange silence seemed to hang around the three and Yoh felt Motoko's nervousness.

"Well," Yoh said, "We'd better hurry."

As they hurried to the door, Yoh opened it and led the two girls in. And after asking a student next to the door, they found 3-101 in the next hall.

"Hey Motoko-san, you're going to be in 3-101 with Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Oh, no. I'm actually in 3-104 but it's okay because it's just a couple of doors down. Thank you both so much for helping me," bowed Motoko reverently. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Anna-san!" She waved goodbye as she quickly walked down the halls and Yoh smiled after her.

"Well, she was nice. Are you ready, Anna? Are you sure you don't want a quick review? We still have five minutes left," offered Yoh. "You have all your pencils and erasers? Make sure you have your calculator, actually, no, here, take mine, I brought it along just in ca-."

"Yoh."

Yoh stopped and looked away from his bag. "Hmm?"

"Don't hurt yourself. I've got my stuff," said Anna as she reached for the door. "I'll see you when I'm done."

"Wait. Anna?" Anna stopped, her fingers brushing against the knob as Yoh called her. "Do your best, okay? Because if you don't, you know, I can't allow you to step foot into our home anymore."

Anna looked incredulously at Yoh's grinning face. She wanted so much to wipe that grin off his face but she couldn't do so lately. Anna sighed deeply as she turned her body to face Yoh and leaned over him abruptly, causing him to wince.

"You do realize that the only reason I'm actually considering this high school is because you want me to? I am not going to make all my studying go to waste. I don't know what you're doing, but I trust you enough not to worry. Plus, I've already got a spot here so this entrance exam is nothing but a check up," she snapped, arms crossed. "And while I'm doing the exam, you'd better not be double-timing me with some other girl. Because I'll know, Yoh, I'll know. And then I'll hurt you so hard that you'll wake up an old man. Got it?"

"Well that wouldn't be good, I won't be able to join the track team this year," Yoh laughed.

Anna found herself in Yoh's arms for a fraction of a second. He quickly released her and took her arm. Then, he whispered, "Good Luck. And don't worry, I've seen the girls here." He let go of her arm and began to walk away.

Three girls who had been eyeing the two for some time walked past Anna, giggling. Anna cleared her throat and walked into the classroom, her head held high.


	6. Chapter Five

**School Daze: Chapter Six**

**By: Juiicy**

Yoh's sprint slowed down to a walk as he made his way to the exit just moments after risking himself in a sweet hug.

He absent-mindedly told himself he'd prefer spending the next two hours outside, basking in the mid-March sunshine than roaming meaninglessly in halls.

There will be more time in the near-future for him to do that.

"That was close," Yoh grinned to himself.

The aroma of oranges that drifted from Anna's hair still played with Yoh. He wondered if she did that to have him more attached to herself. It was working and working it was. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself. He is, after all, a fourteen year old boy. It's what most boys his age do. It took all he could from keeping his hands off her. Especially when they sneak into each others rooms at night. But that was a secret between the two of them.

_She's such a tease, _Yoh thought happily as he marched down the near-empty halls. The first bell rang and the youthful principal's voice rang throughout the entire building.

Yoh decided against watching the basketball game and the social meeting in the two gyms. He opened up the heavy glass door and stepped out of the building and into the fresh air.

Anxious for a good two hours to himself, Yoh set foot onto rich green grass. He walked past a large stone fountain, with two dragons coiled together. Each creature spewed a quiet amount of water through their mouths. On the ledges sat several teenagers, either in deep discussion or by themselves, playing with their cell phones.

Yoh sat against the Sakura Tree. His hands rummaged through his bag and pulled out the miracle that is an orange. Yoh adjusted his headphones, switched it on, and ate the juicy fruit.

A playful wind swept by Yoh's bare chest, his head bobbed up and down to his cranked high music. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day like this. Yoh unconsciously decided that he must enjoy this as long as he can go undisturbed.

Naturally, Yoh's heavy lids shut completely and he laid there, his body unaware of the outside world.

Until something nudged Yoh at his side, his body laid there motionlessly. He wasn't sure of how long he had slept or whether he was awake or not. He looked down at the ball at his side with half-lidded eyes. He studied the large orange sphere that stood in the fuzzy sunlight.

_An orange...? _Yoh's mind immediately thought. _Is this a dream? Is that really an orange the size of my head? Wait. No, it's not..._

"Hey! You!"

_Mmn. It's so noisy. I wonder where Anna is..._ Yoh closed his eyes and everything seemed to be muted. He scratched his nose.

"HEEEEEY!"

Yoh's body jerked up immediately at the strong call. He saw though half-lidded, sleepy eyes, three boys his age shouting at him. He looked back down at the orange ball.

_A basketball? _Yoh blinked the sleepiness away.

After finally realizing that it was a basketball and not an orange the size of his head, Yoh grabbed it and stood up, to see a boy running towards him.

"Ah, sumimasen! I'm sorry about waking you up," he said. "My friend was being careless and the ball rolled over to you." The boy pointed behind him.

Yoh looked up and saw two other boys in front of a basketball court. "Oh. No, no. It's alright, buddy,"

Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? The court was fenced and had two other fenced basketball courts behind it. The boys stood under the chained door frame of the closest one.

"Come 'ere," the boy said, nodding his head towards his friends.

"Sleeping beauty!" welcomed one of the new boys as Yoh was led towards him. He wore a white cap with tufts of his jet black hair sticking out from under it. He held the ball with his hip and his left hand. "My fault the ball woke your sleeping ass up."

Yoh grinned apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Wakubi. I'm Wakubi Roy," he introduced himself. "You know Ewan McGreggor, the one who brought you over here. He doesn't like causing trouble and he dresses really well."

"What a nice name, McGreggor," Yoh said as he faced the boy he first met. "Are you foreign?"

Ewan McGreggor kicked Roy in the shin. He turned to Yoh and laughed. "Don't listen to Roy. My name's Taneku Daisuke. "

"Oh," Yoh said, confused. "Wait, what?"

"And that sea of manliness," Roy pointed to the tallest of them. "is Goldilocks. Don't mess with him if you know what's good for you."

Yoh looked up at Goldilocks. "Nice to meet you…"

Goldilocks grunted. Yoh looked back at Daisuke.

"Yeah, that's a nickname, too," Daisuke answered Yoh's questioning face. "just because Uryuu grew his hair out a little longer than usual. Roy teases him because his hair's a little curly. Uryuu's a good guy, really."

"He's just mad that my hair has volume and feels like silk," Uryuu grunted.

Yoh laughed, a little intimidated by his height. Then he stopped. He found that Uryuu seemed to be observing him strangely. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Uryuu said nothing, and studied his face. "Are you…?" he started, "Maybe not. Sorry. Never mind. "

"Since you're here, you wanna play some ball?" asked Roy, cutting in.

"Me?"

"Duh. You still asleep? You're the only one here that isn't all over a girl," Roy hugged himself and made kissing noises. "Besides, Daisuke needs a partner. This kid here is a miracle in Japanese basketball."

"Aw, stop it," Daisuke smirked widely, and slapped Roy's shoulder.

"Sure, I may as well do something while I wait," Yoh smiled. He stepped into the enclosed court and wrapped his headphones around his neck. "But, uh, go easy on me, guys."

The boys shrugged and Roy passed the ball to Yoh. He took a shoot and…

"Damn," Daisuke scratched his head after catching Yoh's clean shot.

Yoh's mouth formed an 'o' and he, too, scratched his head in amazement.

"Go easy on you, my ass," Roy said.

"I swear that was a fluke," Yoh shook his head.

Uryuu took the ball out of Daisuke's hand. "Big-stinking-deal. Let's just play the damn game." He took a shot and, just like Yoh's, it went in.

And so, the boys played two on two for a while.

All three pumped up and down the court. Uryuu's height caused a problem for the five foot eight Daisuke, and Yoh's speed irritated Roy.

The warm March sun thundered on their heavily sweaty bodies, and heavy breathing sounded through the court. For the entire game, its been a tie. When one broke the tie, the other would catch up.

But by the end, one team finally broke the on-going battle.

Roy held the ball against his hip in victory. Sweat beads slipped down his flushed cheeks, as did with the other three boys. Yoh leaned against the metal border, Uryuu finished up a water bottle with a winning smile, and Daisuke was stretching his arms. All four of them seemed to have lost their breath. Yoh was pleasantly surprised to know first hand that Roy and his friends never failed to give a good show.

"Hey, buddy," Roy said. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you ever shoot? You just keep passing the ball to Daisuke. And your dribbling is sloppy. That, my friend, is why we totally schooled you."

"What made you think I can play basketball?" Yoh amused. "I'm a person of little motion. I never said I was any good."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows. "I just assumed because you have an athlete's body. You must be good at some sport or at least work out."

"Aren't you even sorry you made his nose bleed?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about slugging you in the face," Roy breathed out through his nose. "God, Daisuke! It was an accident. He just came out of nowhere and I panicked."

"Oh, that's right, you're pretty fast," Daisuke agreed. "You'd make an excellent point guard if you polished your dribbling."

"Point… guard?" Yoh repeated. "Uh, no. Basketball's not my thing, really. I already do track."

"So what? You can do more than one sport, you know," Roy explained.

"A track kid…" Uryuu said to himself.

Roy and Daisuke looked up. "What was that, Uryuu?" asked Daisuke.

"Even now you don't look tired," Uryuu looked at Yoh. "No wonder you lasted that game. You run long distance?"

Yoh nodded. "Yeah. At first I had to do it for endurance in the Sha- for a competition," he caught himself. Yoh gave himself a mental pat in the back, "after that was over I joined the Track team."

"Did you go to the Track Meet this year?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you remember that kid who won all his races?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Wasn't that you?"

Yoh paused and then gasped. "Oh yeah. That was me! Hehe…"

"I can't believe this guy," Roy whispered to Daisuke. "What a space case."

"Were you there?" Yoh asked Uryuu.

"You beat me in the fifteen metre heat," he towered over him. "Bastard…"

"You were the small kid who beat Uryuu in the fifteen hundred meter race?" Roy exclaimed.

"Uh, I guess…" _Small? Anna was right_, Yoh thought. "Well, uh, you know, puberty…" he forced a laugh. _Oh well, Anna said it's normal to be a late bloomer. Oh God, what am I saying?_

Uryuu smiled, obviously impressed. "This guy's some freaky shit."

"So did you apply for Tokyo High?" Daisuke asked, with a new found admiration.

The brunette paused before answering. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that before I tell Anna. That wouldn't be fair to her."

"Anna?" repeated Daisuke. "Who's Anna?"

"Ooh, is-she-your-lov-er?" sang Roy and poked Yoh on the sides.

"I… yeah, you can say that."

"What do you mean? She either is or she isn't," Daisuke said.

"Wait! What the hell, I was just kidding," Roy shouted.

"Would you make it a big deal if I said she was my fiancée?"

"Yes."

"Anna's my girlfriend," Yoh replied hurriedly. "She got a scholarship for Tokyo High and she's taking her exam right now," he tried to steer the conversation away.

"Oh, so that's why you're here," said Daisuke. "I'm here because my twin sister's taking an exam, too. Roy came to check out the girls and Uryuu, being the good guy he is, came because I asked him to," he explained.

"So, wait, what did you say your name was?" Roy jumped onto Daisuke's back in return for that half-insulting remark.

"You never actually asked," Yoh said as he picked up the ball and began to dribble it. "Asakura. Asakura Yoh."

"Asakura… Yoh?" all three repeated. Roy loosened his grip around Daisuke's neck, and Uryuu put his bottled water down.

"As in Asakura Yoh from the clan of full blooded Shamans?" asked Daisuke.

Yoh's eyebrows reached the top of his forehead in surprise. "… w-what? How did you-?"

"Holy shi-"

"You?"

"Wait 'til my sister hears this!"

"Wait, so, you guys know me?" Yoh held the ball. "Are all three of you Shamans, too?"

"Pfft. You can barely call us that anymore. Our bloodlines are more dead than the hair on my head," Roy said. "We aren't strong enough to get possessed."

"Oh, that's too bad," Yoh said.

Daisuke sighed. "Hey, Yoh, c'mere," and they both looked out at the football field below them. "You see there? Beside the goal post to your left. Isn't that a spirit right there?"

"Hm? Where?" Yoh looked to where Daisuke's finger pointed out to. He made a noise when he noticed a boy standing up against the post. "Oh yeah, I see him."

Roy and Uryuu joined them. All three of them squinted.

"Ah, so it's a dude?" Uryuu said. "A pretty small dude…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Daisuke agreed.

"What? Where? I don't see him," Roy cried. "Oh, no, I sorta see a blurry spot beside the post."

Daisuke turned to Yoh. "You see? We only see blurry figures. We can never make out a face."

"Souka…" Yoh comprehended. "I see…"

All three of them walked back to the middle of the court.

"My grandma's probably the closest thing to a full-blooded shaman," Daisuke began to explain. "She was totally against my dad marrying my mom."

"My dad had the idea of me entering the tournament two years ago. I was like, 'Dad, no….'" said Uryuu. "I can take out ten street muggers, no sweat. But not some ten-year-old full-blooded kid. Hell no."

Yoh wasn't surprised. He looked at Uryuu's muscular arms, glinting with sweat, and his fox-like eyes peering out. Uryuu looked like a guy who liked to have a fight. "Is that so," Yoh replied.

Daisuke sat down and rubbed his face. "It'd be cool if we were able to do actual shamanic things."

"You know, you can. It doesn't matter whether or not your bloodline has any shamanic powers," Yoh said. He sat down next Daisuke, took off his sandals and rubbed his sore feet. "If you all work hard enough you could get at least a fraction of how much furyoku I had when I first started. After that it'll increase the more you get involved with spiritual beings.

"It may not be enough but at least you'd guys would have enough self-esteem to really call yourselves Shamans," Yoh finished. He tossed his headphones to his side and shuffled his hair.

"So, Asakura, how about helping us out?" Uryuu said.

"Yeah, man, help your fellow mankind out," Roy slapped Yoh on the shoulder.

"Hey, yeah. It'd be nice to have more Shamans around. That way, it'd be so much easier to exorcise spirits,"Yoh said excitedly. "But to train you… I'd have to ask Anna about that. Oh, could you guys do me a favour and remind me to tell Anna to exorcise the guy down there on the field?"

"Matte, matte," Roy made an 'x' with his hands. "Wait, wait."

"Asakura, I thought you said Anna was your girlfriend," Uryuu said.

"Uh, yeah, she is. She's a shaman, too. An itako, a spirit medium," explained Yoh. "She trained me and my friend, Ryu, for the Shaman Tournament. She did really well on Ryu. If you want somebody to train you, it should be her.

"But in order to do that you've got to persuade her first. I mean, you should be physically and mentally fit. I never did have a good physique back then…" Yoh continued, "but that shouldn't be a problem. Question?"

"Hai, Asakura-sama," Roy answered and bowed mockingly.

"Eto… you can just call me by my first name," Yoh rubbed his head and laughed. "Yoh will be fine."

"Hai, Yoh-sama," Roy bowed again. "So you're saying that you, a great Shaman, was trained by your girlfriend, who's taking a high school examination?"

Yoh nodded and grinned with pride. "Uh, you see, she's not really my girlfriend."

"… You lied?" Roy frowned. "That's really low, man. Shame on you."

"She's my fiancée," Yoh continued, "we're engaged. You know, to keep the bloodline going…"

"Fi…" Roy started. Suddenly, he began to laugh. "Geez, sorry, Asakura, must be the heat. I thought you said-"

"Dumbass," Uryuu muttered, "Asakura said fiancée."

"I know what he said, fool!" Roy shot back.

Daisuke wrapped his arm around Yoh's shoulder. "Let me tell you something about Roy, Asakura-"

"Just call me Yoh."

"Yoh," he said, as he dragged Yoh away. "When it comes to relationships," Daisuke looked back at Roy, "don't ever joke about it around Roy."

"But I'm not-"

"I'm sure. Anyways," Daisuke whispered, pulling Yoh in more, "Roy… let's say, he has a disease that seems to make him unattractive to the opposite sex."

"What? Roy's a pretty good looking guy to me," Yoh said.

"Isn't he? But that's not the point, Yoh-kun. You're a dude."

"So what you're trying to say is-"

"He has girl issues," Daisuke whispered.

"That's horrible."

"Bastard!" screamed Roy. "Dammit, what'd I tell you about telling people about that!"

"Yeah, well, Yoh might as well know," Daisuke patted Roy on the head obediently. "Yoh has a fiancée, he could help."

"Honestly? Do you really want my help?" Yoh asked nervously. "I'd probably make you wanted dead. Anna gets mad at me all the time. But, you know, I know a guy just like you, Wakubi."

Roy sighed. "Please… just call me Roy, Yoh-sama."

Yoh laughed at how much Roy reminded him of his favourite ainu.

"Tell me, Yoh-sama," Roy began, "What would it take for us to get Anna to train us?"

"No way," Uryuu refused. "Why would I let a girl train me?"

Yoh smiled. "Don't take it the wrong way. You'll understand when you meet her," he patted him on the back. "But, uh, try to stay on her good side. Or rather, stay our of her bad side. That way, I can guarantee a longer life."

"Ah, so you're actually gonna get us introduced?" asked Roy.

"You're too excited," Yoh narrowed his eyes. "I think I'd better not."

"What? Why?" asked Daisuke.

"How am I sure you won't try to pull off something dirty on her? I'm not worrying about her, that is. She's kind of violent, " Yoh laughed. He had never really talked openly about Anna before. It was fun. "Or how will I be sure none of you will fall in love with her and try to take her away from me? Then I'm going to have to murder you all and throw your bodies In hell."

"Are you… are you kidding?" Daisuke asked? "You can… do that?"

"Aw, how cute," Yoh snickered and pinched Daisuke's cheeks. "I was only kidding. Sort of. But I trust you guys enough."

Uryuu and Daisuke laughed at Daisuke, as he let out a sigh of relief. Yoh hung his arm around his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Sorry about that," Yoh laughed.

"Let's play another game. We've got time left until the exam is over," Roy grabbed the basketball. "If me and Uryuu beat you two how about you let your fiancée train us," he proposed.

Yoh hesitated but grinned. It was really a win-win situation, he had nothing to lose. He wouldn't mind new friends. "Deal."

This time around, slow-tempo'd Yoh picked up the pace. Daisuke played aggressively. Roy pulled out more tricks and sturdy Uryuu was equivalent to a running brick wall. Just like their first game, a winner was hard to bet on.

Their heart beats rung in their ears and their breathing stopped them from hearing the bell that signalled the end of the exam.

Eventually, they began to lose count of the score. They played hard until their bodies were so exhausted from the heat they collapsed onto the ground suddenly, breathing hard, and their hearts pounding painfully against their ribs.

Yoh could hear and almost distant murmur of excited whispers.

"Looks like we attracted a crowd," Uryuu said as he got up and looked at the teenagers around the fenced court.

"Hm?" Yoh got up and faced the crowd of wide-eyed girls, who cheered as Roy and Daisuke got up from the ground. He looked to the other courts next to them and saw that the games had stopped, and the players watched them.

Roy glanced at his wrist watch, then he smiled at the girls. "It's three-thirty, guys. We must've lost track of time while we were playing. Hey, ladies. You liked that didn't you?"

"Hey, Yoh. Are you going already?" asked Daisuke as he noticed Yoh heading towards the entrance. His headphones were back on his ears. "Hey, Yoh!"

Yoh pulled his headphones away. "Yeah?"

"You're going already?" Roy turned his attention away from the opposite sex.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "I think I did enough for today. I have to get Anna."

"I don't think so." Roy smirked. "We still haven't decided the winner."

"I'm sorry, Roy," Yoh apologized.

"But don't you need this?" Roy held up Yoh's orange. "If you can take this out of our hands then you and Daisuke won. If you can't, then me and Uryuu won."

"Aw, come on. You and Uryuu are a head taller than I am," protested Yoh through sleepy eyes. Then he pointed to the orange, "And that's Anna's orange."

Roy frowned and tossed it to Uryuu. "If you win you can give the orange to Anna. But if we end up with it then you're going to have to get her to train us."

"Oh yeah?" said Yoh. He watched the orange being tossed in the air but stood still.

"Come on, you guys. Give it back to him," Daisuke said as he tried to get the orange from his six foot friends to save Yoh the trouble.

Suddenly something in Yoh's gut forced him to turn around. "Anna?" He looked into the crowd of girls and smiled at a familiar face.

There was Anna, standing cross-armed at the back. She watched him patiently.

"Hey, Daisuke can't keep up with us forever," Roy called as he tossed the orange to Uryuu.

Uryuu targeted the orange and pulled his arm in front of him. For a split second he flinched as he saw something bigger run towards him.

"Where the hell did it go?" he said.

"What?" Roy looked into his empty palms. "Uryuu, what the-?

"Sorry, guys," Yoh said.

The three boys whirled around to see Yoh already outside the gate, next to a blonde girl. The orange was held gingerly by Yoh as he held it out for her. She took it and nodded her head.

Yoh looked up at the boys and grinned. He shrugged. "I can't let anyone take her orange. It's just the way it works."

The boys stood still while the remaining girls watched as the couple walk away.

It took a while for the guys to really understand what had happened.

"How did he do that?" said Uryuu. He turned to his friends. "What the hell happened?"

"Did he-? Did you see-?" started Daisuke. "What happened, Uryuu?"

"I blinked and then suddenly I see him hurdling for the orange in mid-air… But how did he get out so fas-?" Uryuu recalled. "Damn…"

Roy's seemed to be a little spaced out.

"Wakubi, what's wrong with you?" Daisuke asked.

"What? Uh, sorry." He shook his head. "Damn. Did you see? She was blonde…"

Uryuu and Daisuke looked at him incredulously. Roy didn't seem to understand that Yoh had managed to retrieve the orange at a speed that the naked eye couldn't see, or how he hadn't gotten out of the court in less than a fraction of a second.

"Roy, you're missing the point," Daisuke scolded. He waved his hands in front of Roy.

"No, my friend. This means we won't be trained," Roy insisted. "And we won't get to meet Anna."

"Okay, man, that's enough," Uryuu said as he picked up his water bottles and the basketball. "That's Asakura's fiancée."

Roy said nothing.

Daisuke sighed as he saw Roy deep in thought. "Look, Roy. Yoh never said anything about us never to ask for his fiancée's help," he said.

"Huh?" Roy snapped out of it. "Oh, right. Yeah."

Daisuke followed Uryuu out of the court. "I'm sure Yoh's the kind of guys who'd let us try if we asked. We'll be seeing them again, remember? He said she had a scholarship. We can got ask her then."


	7. Chapter Six

**School Daze: Chapter Eight**

**By: Juiicy**

* * *

The entrance exam was over and Anna found herself back at school the next day. As part of the Funbari Hill's tradition, the graduating ninth graders were given the last two weeks of their Junior High School life without classes but with the flaw of remaining on school property until the final bell whilethe rest of the school continued their studies. This year's Elite Swim Team were doing laps in the pool, the Go Club played several games against eachother, and some others were seen running around the halls trying to finish up their volunteer hours they have failed to finish. But the Graduation Committee seemed to be the busiest of them all, making preparations for the Year End Ceremony for the graduating students. 

Yoh, Manta and Anna, on the otherhand, did not do anything productive. They just sat in their comfortable quietness and watched the business' of everyone else. Though their peers, in their restless perspectives, believed it was pointless to spend the next two weeks in their faded and, in some cases, outgrown unifroms, Yoh saw it completely differently. He jumped enthusiastically at any opportunity to catch up on his sleep, which for the last few years, was a lot of ground to cover. Anna followed where Yoh went and Manta just enjoyed hanging around his two favourite people, although the list varied depending on Anna's unpredictable moods. They sat wordlessly under the protection of the tree's shadows and a curious silence hung around them.

In the past two years, they've gotten somewhat closer. The boys had noticed a change in her. No longer is she the cold Itako the rest of the group remembered her. Though it wasn't much, it was a good start. Anna was, of course, one who didn't always appreciate drastic changes.

Anna observed a soccer game and as one of the players tumbled and fell. Almost immediately two other boys from the opposite team came and picked him up, laughing. Then she observed a group of fidgety girls nearby. They huddled closely as they kept an eye out on the soccer boys. Often, a large fit of giggles errupted. After staring absent-mindedly, something else caught her attention. Holding hands, a couple walked by, smiles pressed on to their faces. She wondered if all of these things that she wantedhappened to be rubbing their wealth in her face.

Yoh's eyes were closed while he leaned himselfagainst Anna and the tree's sturdy trunk.

Manta, seated on the other side of Anna, looked up from his new pocket encyclopedia that Anna and Yoh had given him for Christmas. A troubled look occupied Anna's almost-always vacant expression. And being the observer he was, he knew something was bothering her even though she showed little emotion. He couldn't help but feel that he should do something. He hesitated and flipped through his new pocket encyclopedia and he read down an entry of John F. Kennedy, a former American President. Manta finished it quickly and closed it. He looked at Anna again. She was still transfixed and a slightly less troubled expression was caressed on her face and her lidded eyes looked over her knees. Manta looked down at his pocket encyclopedia again and this time flipped to an entry of the famous painting by Leonardo da Vinci, the Mona Lisa. He chose to read it slower this time.

"Manta? Hey, what're you doing?" asked Yoh. He looked at him from the otherside of Anna with sleepy eyes. "You were flipping those pages pretty loudly. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Ah, sorry, Yoh. But..." Manta looked up at Anna, who was now peering at him at the corner of her eye. "Erm... Anna..."

Yoh looked at Anna up and down and stroked his newly fuzzed chin. Anna arched her eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, Yoh. It's awkward," Anna said dully. Yoh smiled and apologized.

He turned to Manta. "She's right here. What do you mean?"

"... Nevermind," Manta laughed nervously. "Um, Yoh? I'm going to have to talk to you about something important. But, you know, maybe later. Is that alright, Anna?"

She nodded hesitantly and said, "... yeah?"

"Well, we'd better start getting up, the Grad. Committee's going to call us back in soon. We might as well start heading into the gymnasium right now," concluded Manta. He stood up, not too far from the ground, and slapped his thighs to clean off his pants. Yoh and Anna shrugged and slowly got up. Yoh got up first and clasped onto Anna's hands. He helped her and held onto her long, thin fingers even after she was up. She didn't dare try to pull away.

Manta beamed and led the couple into the gymnasium.

They piled into the gym just as an anouncement had rang throughout the entire school:

_"Excuse this interruption for all classes in session. The Graduation Committee would like to invite the students of the graduating class to the gymnasium immediately after this anouncement, regarding the Year End Ceremony, which is fast approaching. Thank you... click..." _

While Yoh and several other boys brought out the bleachers from against the wall, Manta and Anna, the more delicate ones, stood against the walls and waited. Other students were setting the stage and the Graduation Committee ushered the rest of the ninth grade student body into the gym.

As soon as the bleachers were all out, Yoh signalled Anna to come up and find spots while Manta and him talked just outside. She found great spots at thetop back and the boys gave her an OK-signal. The two walked out into the gym's foyer so Manta wouldn't have to raise his voice to talk to Yoh. His smile wasted away as he saw the worried expression on Manta's face.

"What's wrong, Manta?" he asked.

"Ano... Yoh...? Didn't you notice Anna today? Sheseemed conservative than usual," Manta replied. "And I think I know why."

Yoh said nothing and when Manta was sure he wasn't going to say anything at all he began, "Why don't you just come clean and tell Anna already? She's probably upset because, as far as she knows, she's going to Tokyo High without you and she obviously doesn't want to hang around me for the next three years."

The taller of the two just gave his friend his reassuring smile. "Nah, don't worry about, buddy. It'll work out in the end. She might be pissed but that's okay. Let's get back in or else she'll get suspicous." With that, Yoh made it clear that this conversation was over. Manta still felt guilt but he trusted Yoh whenever it came with dealing with Anna. He knew her more than anybody in the world did.

Several threats and glares later, Manta and Yoh regretted asking Anna for seats at the top. When they sat themselves down on either sides of her, she behaved as if they had been all along.

"Hi everyone," said a voice from all corners of the gymnasium. Sotuse Maiko stepped up behind the microphone at the center of the stage. "Thank you all for joining us even though you really didn't have a choice to. As president of the Graduation Committee, I am pleased to say that High School is just around the corner and we'll never have to come back here for a long time!"

A roar of applause and hoots filled the room. Maiko laughed and then began to hush the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Akochi-sensei, but it's the truth," shrugged Maiko as she apologized at a grinning principal. "Anyways, thanks to this year's wonderful team of students, we've been making really good progress on our preparations and we're just about done. We have planned an excellent ceremony and we hope you will enjoy yourselves."

Maiko looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand and cleared her throat. "As tradition, we will have a small Recognition part for those who had excelled well here at Funbari Hill's Academy educationally and athletically as well as those who had improved since the seventh grade. And later in the afternoon we will award those who had recieved scholarships.

"We will anounce those who will be recognized in a few days as we organize ourselves," she said. "I would personally congratulate those who had recieved scholarships to Tokyo High School, the most prestigious school in Japan. Although students in our area will not be recieving their acceptance letters his week, we were informed today that students who had applied and written an exam for Tokyo High in the farther parts of Japan and Internationally are all getting their letters today."

The boys grinned. Yoh nudged Anna playfully at her side and Manta gave her a thumbs up. Anna ignored them. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people give too much attention to herself. She enjoyed watching others being recognized rather than them recognizing her.

Maiko continued, "We are already in charge of catering, decorations and entertainment so that all of you wouldn't have to worry about it. This leaves you all to take some time out of your vacation to come back here one more time with your friends and family."

The president of the Grad. Committee stepped aside for other representatives and several presentations later, the students were dismissed just before the lunch anouncement clicked all over the school.

Anna followed after Manta and was walking stride by stride with Yoh. Manta turned for the cafeteria while the other two walked for their lockers. Yoh opened up his locker and removed his lunch while Anna went to a nearby vending machine and bought three cans of different drinks depending on the drinker's favourite.She pulled out tea, orange juice and milk.

They left and headed for the door when a familiar face appeared. Ms. Harazuna smiled lovingly at Yoh and Anna.

"Good afternoon, Kyouyama-kun, Asakura-kun," she said. Her greying head shimmered under the lights but her forty year old face looked half as young. "I'd like to talk to you about the Graduation Ceremony, Anna-san. But not right now, it seems you already have plans with Asakura-kun, I suppose."

Nayako winked knowingly at Yoh, who tilted his head in confusion as she recalled from her last meeting with Anna. She looked blankly at her ridiculous teacher and kept reminding that she was a teacher no matter how she behaved.

"... hai, Harazuna-sensei," said Anna, keeping her expression to a minimum.

"Hm, I'll leave so I won't be too much of a bother for you two," she laughed lightly. "Please see me as soon as lunch ends at my room, okay, Kyouyama-san?"

Anna could only nod. Nayako turned to Yoh and said, "Asakura-kun, Sato-sensei would like to speak to you, as well. And will you two tell Oyamada-kun that Uchido-sensei wants to speak to him, too?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Yoh and with that, Ms. Harazuna smiled, turned on her sandals and walked into the hallway.

Yoh found his chance so he looked at her questioningly, "Anna, what did she-?"

"Forget it, Yoh," she said. Anna took his hand demandinglyand led him outside. "You should be more worried about whether the lunch you made will be good and edible enough."

Yoh held onto her hand and obeyed. The couple walked hand-in-hand and found Manta at their usual spot.

"Hey, you two," Manta welcomed them. "What took so long?"

The two sat in front of him. Manta whipped out some instant noodles while the other two opened up the packed lunch Yoh had prepared. Anna removed the lid and revealed an assortment of dishes.

Manta was impressed, "Wow, Yoh. You've really sharpened up yours cooking skills! That looks excellent compared to your earlier work. Anna, your lucky to be eating real food." He looked down at his cold plastic bowl of Kim Chi. He may be incredibly wealthy but his constantly out of town family preferred to be cheap, justso the money would last longer.

"Well, I watched Ryu cook a couple of times and he gave me some pointers. That guy can really cook. He'll find himself in America sometime soon," smiled Yoh.

Anna unwrapped two pairs of chopsticks and held a pair in front of Manta. He looked at the chopsticks and then to Anna as if it was the first time seeing them.

"Anna...? What...?" asked Manta, confused.

She took his small hand and place the thin wood into it. "For a smart ass, you're really stupid," she said when he still couldn't figure it out himself. "I don't know what the hell your parents are thinking but a shrimp like you need to grow if you want to survive high school. Especially without Yoh. Don't think for a second that I'll protect your sorry ass," Anna said coldly. It amazed people when she managed to make sentimental things like that sound so harsh. "And anyway, Yoh really outdid himself today. You might as well have some. Me and Yoh will share- what are you two doing?"

Tears of joy overflowed their wide eyed eyes. Anna looked at them disgusted.

"I didn't know you cared," Manta wailed. "You're a good person, Anna."

"You like my cooking and you showed concern for Manta's growth," cried Yoh. He wiped a stray tear and sighed. "The world is great today. We may as well have a celebration tonight. I'll cook. You don't have Cram School today, right?"

"Nope," cried Manta. "Today really is good!"

Anna shook her head as she ate quietly. "Please. Don't do that or I'll have to abandon you both on the streets," she said. "Now hurry up and eat."

The boys obeyed. Manta ate slowly and savoured the taste of real food. He was really looking forward to going to the onsen for it's been awhile since he last visited. Yoh and Anna shared and took turns using the chopsticks and in no time flat, the container was eaten cleaned.

Manta fell onto his back in satisfaction, cushioned by the emerald green grass. "You're right, Anna. Yoh really did outdo himself today," Manta said. "You're even better than Ryu-san himself! You two have been holding out on me all this time."

Yoh cleaned up and thanked him.

"Thank you, Anna," Manta said.

Anna grunted and sat against the tree, later joined by Yoh. She took out the drinks and handed them out.

Manta drank his milk mindlessly while Anna drank her warm tea and Yoh sipped his orange juice. They all stayed still for a while.

"So," Manta started and he wiped off his milky moustache. Manta remained on his back and watched the cloudless, blue sky as itstood stock still."You guys still haven't told me what took so long."

"Oh, I completely forgot," Yoh slapped his head. " Well, Harazuna-sensei wanted to talk to Anna about the Graduation Ceremony after lunch. As far as I know, it's probably about the recognition part of the ceremony since she got the scholarhip for Tokyo High."

Manta nodded. "Yeah?"

"She said that Uchido-sensei wanted to see you after lunch," he added confusion hinted in his voice. "And she added that Sato-sensei wanted to see me, too. I don't get it though. I understand why Harazuna-sensei would look for Anna, but why us?"

Manta shrugged as he played along.

"Duh," said Anna as if it was that obvious, sipping her tea. "Manta's the smartest and you're the fastest."

The boys sweatdropped. "... right," they laughed nervously.

"Well, we'd better start cleaning up soon," Yoh said as he looked at Manta's small wrist watch several minutes before the end of lunch. Manta finished the last of his milk while Yoh packed up the empty lunch box.

Anna amused herself by watching the two teenage boys clean up. She rubbed her new, lightly tanned arms as if she had just carried something really heavy. Spending every lunch outside in the warm Tokyo sunshine for the last two years have rubbed off on her skin. Anna liked the new change. It complimented her blond hair. She smiled at her no longer pale white legs and arms. She wasn't as dark as Yoh, who spent almost every waking moment in the sunshine, but she preferred this lighter shade.

"Looks like we should head in, right, Anna?" Manta smiled as he threw out his cold noodles.

She nodded slightly and said nothing. Yoh was to go in a different direction, the track field, while Anna and Manta were wanted in the school building.

"Right," said Yoh as all three of them got up simultaneously. "Let's meet up at the lockers after. The final bell should ring by then." He walked slowly toward the opposite direction of where his two friends stood. "Ja ne!"

Manta stood still and watched after his friend as Anna turned on her heel and headed towards the building. Several moments later, Manta noticed her absence and turned to see her walking away. He ran quickly and caught up with her.

They stuffed their lunches into their cramped little lockers quickly just as the bell rang to anounce the end of lunch. Anna gracefully avoided the mob of students who were on their way to classes. She plucked out an almost-stepped on Manta from deep in the crowd and dragged him by his collar, careful not to choke him, into the halls.

Manta breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the hall where they would go their seperate ways. Anna placed Manta back onto the ground and began walking into the right hall.

"Arigatou," cried Manta as he turned for the left hall and headed for Uchido-sensei's classroom.

* * *

HAHA! IM BAAAACK. Well, not really. Right now I should really be doing my art project but its been such a long time since I've been on the computer. I never realized how much fanfiction has such a big impact on my life. haha. Anyways, yeah, I know this chapter's kind of slow. I think my writing skills kind of dulled but oh well. 

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**: Shameless! haha. you should really be doing your homework. but meh, who am i to say? im ditching homework right now because i couldnt stand to be away from this story any longer. haha. and thanks for the offer of editing my stuff but its okay. its just the server that seems to bunch up my words together. ive done an experiment because i was reaaaally pissed off one day and i had nothing better to day (asides from the homework). HA!

**dooil**: haha they probably will, or probably wont. just wait for the next couple of chapters to find out, okay? haha.

**Sailor Otaku**: actually, all of those questions will eventually be answered. but if you're really observant, then one of your questions had been answered in this chapter. haha.

**BattleAngelKurumi**: oh gosh. im amazed that ive actually inspired somebody! well, thats one thing crossed out in my "things-to-do-before-i-die" list. haha. i'll read it and support you as much as you've been supporting me. promise!

**asn water**: haha. actually, at first i was going to makethe girl (that reminds you of yoh) and daisuke siblings but then i though against it. it'd be nice to introduce another character. i loved the idea of "will anna train those boys?" it's probably going to one of the things that happen in the school year that u'll have fun playing around with. haha.

**BlackIcyRoses**: AH! I'm so sorry for doing that toyoubut heres thechapter. hopefully you wont be angry anymore? lol.

**Yuki KIKI**: oh. its a shame that your computers all topsy turvy but thats okay because i only care if people read my stories and like them. im a very simple creature. lol. and just to make you happy, i'll say that what you said about the inn actually being an innmay (or may not) be part of this story. hum... gee, i wonder. haha. oh yeah, whatsa muse-gumbo?

**sweetkukumalu**: haha. i'll think about. its a good idea, though.

**Haru Glory**: dont worry, that crazy ghost will pop up sooner or later...

**dana**: haha actually, an itako is a kind of shaman because they can see and come into physical contact with ghosts, if i recall from the first volume in the manga (which i happen to have). lol. i'd go deeper in detail but im waaaay too lazy. HA! anyways, heres your chapter! and thanks for the review, you're quite an observant person! lol.

cripes! that was a lot of reviews i've gotten. thank you all SO much. words cannot describe my feelings of bliss right now. lol. see? i've been expanding my vocabulary on my break. haha. maybe i should go on hiatus more often. but anyways, im not back for certain, okay? so dont get mad if i dont update in a couple of weeks. for the next few weeks i'll just be editing some of my mistakes in this story because im reaaaaally picky and obssessive when it comes to mistakes. i'll also be continuing my other story, "to make her happy," because i finally found a way to start the next chapter. joy!

hopefully this was all i really needed to say. until next chapter, later gaters!


	8. Chapter Seven

**School Daze: Chapter Nine**

**By: Juiicy

* * *

**

"HYAAAAAH!"

At the back of the Tokyo _shoin-zukuri_, a six-hundred-something year old transparent samurai lunged forward at a tired teenage descendant of the infamous Asakura clan, he smirked effortlessly. The ghost's sleek, silver hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and after many years of malicious wars and bloodied battles, the result of a nicely built body blessed this restless soul.

Harusame plunged at its target's direction. But the ghost gritted its teeth as his finely forged sword had peirced only the blades of green grass, and not its victim.

"Ha!" a voice laughed from behind him.

The ghost whirled soundlessly around a foolish grin was worn by the fourteen-year-old scapegoat. A look of surprise and admiration flushed the spectre's pale face.

"Too slow, Amidamaru. But I guess it's okay, we've only began training last week." Yoh said. Little streams of red ran down his bronzey body from the shallow nicks Amidamaru had managed to inflict. Yoh scratched his nose with frustration. "But I don't understand why you're always holding back on me. Evertime. How do you expect me to improve if you aren't pitching in?"

Amidamaru gave him a dubious look. "Yoh-dono, is it really safe for you to fight with me?"

"Hey, you're pretty confident, aren't you?" replied Yoh. "If you've improved beyond my skill then that's great. I guess that'll have to be the point for the fighting today, eh?"

"No, not that," Amidamaru said. "I meant the fact that you are allowing me to wield a weapon and you are without any device to attack or defend yourself. It is unjust. Or have you forgotten already? I am dead. You cannot give very much damage to myself and even if you do, I will not be able to feel any of the impact. But you--"

Amidamaru stopped as Yoh raised his palm. "No excuses, Amidamaru. This'll help me. By the sound of it, I have a lot of catching up to do to come up to your level. But I'll get nowhere if you keep having doubts. If I get hurt then I'll just have Anna patch me up. It's nothing," he reassures. "Don't tell me youre getting lazy? We shouldn't have stopped training afterall."

"No, no!" the ghost cried with desperation, appalled beyond belief. "Surely I am not getting soft nor am I neglecting my training. There really is not much to for a ghost of my age to do anymore. I train often when you are busy with your studies.

"But what is bothering me is why you are returning to your training so suddenly and with more determination you had two years ago. The Shaman Tournament is over for the next five hundred years. What is the purpose of this unnecessary training?"

"I have to make it up to Anna so I'm building a drool-worthy body for her to boast about when we get into high school."

"... Ah, I see."

Yoh laughed. "No, no. I'm just kidding. I'll tell you if you can keep a secret."

Amidamaru nodded.

"Are you sure you can? Maybe Anna might see through you." Yoh studied his face. Then he slapped his thigh, laughing. "Get it? She can see through you? You know, you're a... and people can see... ah, nevermind."

"... Yoh-dono, you're attempts of jokes seem to be lacking wit recently."

"Right, then." Yoh shook his head. "Anna and I have a deal," said Yoh as he sat down. "I train, she goes to Tokyo High. It was the only way I could think of to get her to accept her scholarship."

"Ah! Yes! I have heard you, Anna-dono, and Manta-dono speaking of this Tokyo High! I have been meaning to ask you to explain to me this dilemma," said the samurai. He crossed his burly legs and hovered above the ground. "Oh, and I am unfamiliar with a scholarship."

"Well..." Yoh scratched his fuzzing chin, contemplating. "When one exceeds above everyone in a certain area like academics, which is how Anna recieved hers, you recieve a scholarship. High school sends out representatives to pick out students in selected Junior High School's that they think will contribute greatly to their school and they offer them a position. They're like papers that automatically give you entrance to their school with more advantages than other students get. They also pay for a part of your tuition for a certain amount of time depending on how much the scholarship is worth.

"Do you get it sort of? I'm sorry. I'm not good at explaining things."

Amidamaru shook his head. "Ie, I understand."

"That's great." Yoh got up and stretched his sleeping legs. "Shall we continue?"

Amidamaru didn't budge. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"You speak as if you aren't one of those chosen people. Are you not going to Tokyo High with Anna-dono?"

Yoh's back hunched as he stopped. He was hushed and Amidamaru panicked.

"Did I ask a foolish question? Forgive me," said Amidamaru.

Yoh laughed an abashed laugh and turned around, a sheepish grin plastered his face.

"Ah!" the phantom clapped his hands. "You are one who has been accepted into Tokyo High just like Anna-dono!"

Yoh was glad Anna was out, otherwise she would've heard Amidamaru from inside the house. He continued to laugh meekly.

"And one who recieved a scholarship, as well?"

The samurai's lord nodded.

"Wonderful news, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru praised. "Did you get awarded one for academics like Anna-dono?"

"... ie," Yoh hung his head low. "I improved a lot, though. But it was okay because I recieved the one for my contributions to the track team. And i'm being honoured at the Graduation Ceremony on my improvement!"

"Congratulations!" Amidamaru cheered. "Ah, but if why did you have to persuade Anna-dono to go to Tokyo High? I would've been sure she would've been glad to go with you."

Yoh played with his finger. "... because she doesn't know I'm going?" mumbled Yoh. Amidamaru's eyes widened at Yoh's rebellious action. "See, that's the thing, Amidamaru; You have to keep this a secret. It's my surprise for her, you know?

"Tokyo High was already considering giving her a scholarship at the beginning of the year because she had top marks, with Manta, in our class. Track season hadn't started until later in May, I had joined track to put some use to the new skill that Anna, with excruciating training programs, had given me. I technically didn't win the Tournament so I tried to make her proud by excelling in sports," Yoh explained. "Anna deserves to go to this school after everything she's done for me."

His words moved Amidamaru. "That's very dedicated of you, Yoh-dono."

A smile brushed across Yoh's face. "I know."

The pair continued ther training but this time Amidamaru tried his best to pierce Yoh, all the while, holding a beaming expression at the marvelous act of his Lord.

Yoh removed his headphones and shedded his uniform jeans aside, leaving him in his boxers. He made sure Amidamaru's violent attacks would not hack off a patch of his uniform. Yoh wanted to look sharp for the ceremony.

To Yoh's delight, Amidamaru proved he had trained afterall. Yoh worked up a healthy sweat as he dodged Amidamaru's swipes. At the back of his mind, he scolded himself for telling Amidamaru to go all out. Now it took quite a lot for Yoh to dodge the ttacks and soon his hands began oozing blood as he stopped Amidamaru's sword from crushing his body in mid air. The ghost noticed the dark, red liquid slipping off his sword and backed off a little, he yanked his sword away and looked at Yoh, his eyes in question.

Yoh's head shook as he wiped his palms on his shorts, mixing sweat and blood. Amidamaru hesitantly dashed towards Yoh, his sword gripped tightly in his hands.

The brunetted quickly had his ghost in a headlock. "Don't do that again," Yoh said disappointedly into Amidamaru's ear. Amidamaru blindly struck his sword above his shoulder and Yoh let go, avoiding the swing.

"Forgive me, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said. Without warning, he raced towards Yoh. Yoh gasped at the sudden movement and jumped aside, without thinking, barely avoiding that hysterical agression.

Dropping to his knees, Yoh was gasping for air, adrenaline rushed thoughout his veins. "Awesome, Amidamaru! That's exactly what I wanted! I'll get even stronger in no time!" He got up and beamed at his ghost. "Well, I guess that should be enough. Anna's going to kill If I shred myself anymore."

Amidamaru glided quietly beside his Lord as they both headed for the house. The Shaman picked up his dirtied uniform and wiped his sweaty head with his polo shirt. Yoh tried to limp as little as possible. Amidamaru had really went all out.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru called. He held out his transparent, weathered hands, revealing little tufts of brown hair. "I apologize for stroking the ends of your hair."

Yoh sweatdropped as he held the strand of hair in his palm. "It's only the ends, anyway." Anna had been bugging him or a haircut recently, complaining that he began to look more and more like his brother.

"It.. Itai." Yoh winced at the alcohol being applied to his shallow scars. Anna and him had gone through so many times before but each time the alcohol is used, each time seemed to be as painful as the last time.

"Baka," Anna muttered in his ear. "Serves you right. I'm happy you're willing to continue to train but this is stupid." Her nimble fingers ran up and down his back and eventually, she commanded him to turn to face her so she could get his chest.

Making sure every ridge and crevice of his torso is not missed, Anna leaned forward, her blond hair brushing Yoh's dirtied nose.

His stomach muscles attracted her as she gently smoothed out his weathered skin. Her mind drifted off into a place of fantasies and questions. It looked so tough but felt so soft under her touch. Anna had to admit that she was impressed by Yoh's manliness. Maybe if... Anna snapped back into reality.

_'Damn hormones.'_

She knew Yoh sensed her infatuation and she felt his cheeky smile.

"Don't get excited."

Yoh's grin slowly withered away. "Hm?"

She looked up and two dark eyes appeared behind her hair. Each strand seemed feathery-light under the sun, making her look enchanted. For a second Yoh was sure he fell asleep and was dreaming again.

Anna pointed her index finger downwards and said, "I'm talking to your pants, Yoh. It seems they have a surprise for me in there."

Taken back and slightly embarassed he tried to explain what he didn't need to. "Ah... ano... It's not..." Yoh's ears grew hot, he laughed stupidly, and fell silent. "Sorry."

Anna cleaned up while Yoh rolled his eyes up to the sky in shame.

_'Ah, damn it.'_

Eventually, Anna stood up from the wooden porch, slid the shoji door open and stepped in.

Before long, Anna stepped out again with a clean, white shirt and long strips of bandages. Anna knelt own and continued to fix her fiancee up. She delicately wrapped the bandages around Yoh. Though, by now, most cuts had healed, the deeper ones continued to bleed. Anna wound him up firmly but not so much, she knew it'd be hard enough for him to sleep without his wounds hurting.

"Done," she said. She leaned back to study her work. When she tightened the bandages a bit more and was completely satisfied, Anna sighed in accomplishment. "Don't move around too much, those cuts might open up again with too much movement. It's best if you stop your training for the next few days and take it easy when you do get back to it. I'll be sure to tell Amidamaru.

"If any one of you two disobey me, then be prepared to die or, in Amidamaru's case, die again," she threatened but her tone lacked any discipline.

"Hai," Yoh replied. "Oh, and uh, if the bandages come undone can I get you in the middle of the night?"

Anna paused. Then she nodded. "You might as well stay with me after that."

Yoh's face brightened but he tried to hide his eagerness quickly. "Okay."

"Actually, uh... just because you're beaten up today more than usual, you'll," she cleared her throat. And without shame, she continued, "be staying with me for tonight. Just for me to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Anna looked away as her cheeks flushed a little as the smile on Yoh's face grew.

"... Um, Anna?"

"What?"

"... I think one of the bandages is coming undone at the back."

That wasn't exactly what Anna was expecting. Anna looked at him and arched her eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" She crawled forward. Anna wrapped her arms around Yoh, feeling around his back. "You do realize these are my last ones.

"Tell me where it's being undone. I can't find it," she murmured, her words muffled by Yoh's shoulder. Then her hands stopped.

Delicately, almost reluctantly, Yoh wrapped his bruised arms around her, his chin sat softly on her shoulder. Yoh had tricked Anna. She had to admit that she felt a little stupid for not seeing it coming.

"... Yoh?"

He grunted, not wanting to move away so quickly. Yoh had got her fair and square and he felt he deserved her just a little longer.

Anna relaxed a little, knowing that a grunt was about all Yoh was going to give her, allowing him to cradle her quietly. He wreaked of sweat but Anna didn't mind. The smell was familiar and sent feelings of euphoria in her veins.

Yoh's eyes slid halfway down. "Anna?"

Now it was her turn to grunt. "Mhm."

"You know that surprise I dealed with you?"

"Yeah?"

Yoh paused for a second and said, "I'll give it to you soon, I promise. But please forgive me because it isn't that great."

She sat on the smooth wood and said to the boy that lovingly wrapped his arms around her, "Sure."

Slowly, both let go of eachother, their faces a little pink from the intimate contact and from the scorching hot sun. Anna picked up the forgotten shirt that was tossed aside without her knowing it, and she handed it to Yoh. Anna helped him slip it on, careful not to touch the more critical parts of his body. Yoh got up and contemplated on the spot, looking out at the beautifully cared for garden.

He looked down to see Anna bent over, studying his hands. "... Ano...?"

"You're hands aren't injured, are they?"

Yoh lifted up his hands and wiggled his fingers simultaneously. He shook his head and said no.

"Good." At that, Anna stood up straight, reaching at about Yoh's nose and said, "You'd better start cooking now. Manta's here."

And, on cue, three small knocks sounded from the front. The couple watched the entrance for a moment, debating silently of whether or not to answer it, and then they parted as Yoh began to walk towards the door.

He stopped midstep, turned around, and walked back to Anna, who looked a little unsure of Yoh's sudden action.

"Thanks, Anna," he kissed her forehead gingerly, afraid she would fall apart at the slightest touch. He bent down to her ear and whispered something only she would be allowed to hear from Yoh. Then, Yoh quickly ran for the door and welcomed Manta in, who was a little furious at Yoh's slow movement.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! 90 reviews! thank you guys so much for giving me a reason to keep my imagination. to tel you the truth, i hated writing and im not really sure why i started writing stories because honestly, i was almost sure nobody would read my stories. Anyways, I hope this would make up at least a small fraction of my lack of fluffiness.**

**Thanks again, Juiicy. **

_shoin-zukuri: _traiditional Japanese house

_shoji:_a sliding paper screen that divides inside and outside of the house


	9. Chapter Eight

**School Daze**

**By: KonpeitouChan**

"Ya-ha!" Manta cried as he patted his convexed belly. He began to sway happily as he sucked on his spoon. He intended to take in all the food he could.

"It's good, ne?" smiled Yoh, relieved to get a good reaction.

"Yeah, it is," Manta said. "It's been a while since I've had real food."

"You eat crap," Anna pointed out. "That's why, Manju."

Manta hung his head. "Aw, what's with the nickname. I thought I got rid of that a long time ago."

"Hey, now, that's nothing to be depressed about. I could be genes. You're dad is pretty teeny, too," Yoh comforted Manta.

"Uh, thank you, Yoh," Manta frowned.

"Anyways, I'm glad you like my cooking. Anna says she likes it but I wasn't sure if she was just trying to be nice." Yoh continued. "I am pretty sensitive, you know."

At this Anna rolled her eyes.

"But you should have a taste of some of the new stuff Ryu's cooking. He can make a whole lot of things," Yoh swung his chopsticks with his hand. "When was the last time you saw the guy, anyway?"

Manta paused. "A couple of weeks before exams, I think. I guess I've been pretty isolated since they came around." He walked over to the sink, after Yoh. "And Cram School isn't getting any easier, either. It's so depressing."

Yoh pulled out a chair next to him for Manta to stand on. They both reached for plates and began washing. At the same time, Anna wrapped an apron around her waist, tied up her hair, and slipped on a pair of orange rubber gloves.

"You two," she uttered behind them. "Scram."

Manta looked at her, confused. Never before had he skipped out on washing the dished after eating. It was literally routine for Yoh and him.

"I thought you hated it when we don't wash the dishes after dinner," Manta said cautiously. "Or… or after any meal, actually."

"What's the shaking for? If you don't appreciate it then at least don't ruin it for Yoh," she scowled. She lifted him off the chair like a child and set him put him on the ground.

Manta looked up at her, still confused. "Huh?"

"Hm," Anna crinkled her nose. "You aren't very heavy." She tossed him an apple. "Eat more."

Manta's jaw dropped to the clean kitchen floor. He squinted up at her, and then he looked at Yoh, who shrugged and smiled. Manta pushed the seat back and exited the kitchen.

"What was that all about," Anna asked herself as cool water ran out of the faucet while Yoh just laughed.

Anna was already picking up rhythm when moments later, Manta walked back into the kitchen and laughed nervously. "Anna-san, is this some kind of test?"

She didn't look up or stopped. "Test?"

Manta laughed loudly. "I'm sorry… but for some reason my mind created the illusion that Anna lifted me up and patted me on the head. Am I losing it, or what?" He began to laugh even louder and made the couple feel a little uncomfortable.

"If this is going to happen every time we feed you, then don't come back here," Anna said. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm just doing Yoh a favour. Now get out of here," she shooed him away.

As Manta went out the door he squinted his eyes once more before disappearing. Yoh, on the other hand, remained in the kitchen.

"Maybe you should've done something less extreme. The poor guy can only take so much teasing," Yoh touched Anna's shoulder and laughed. "You'll look deep inside your heart to forgive him, ne?"

Anna ignored him. She turned the faucet on and warm water began to pour out softly. "I try to do you a favour but no, I just have to look like an ass."

"Nuh uh." Yoh shook his finger. "Besides, it has been a while since he had observed us in our natural environment. We did nothing but study the last times he was here."

"Yeah, yeah," she said absent-mindedly. Anna picked up bowl and wiped it inside and out.

Yoh laughed and patted her on the head. "How come you never pat me on the head, huh?"

"It's shameful for both you and me, whether or not you enjoy that degrading way of affection," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Yoh's eyes widened. Anna's only rolled.

"Manta's probably in shock," she pulled out another plate from the sink. "Hurry up already. We have enough ghosts around here as it is."

Yoh apologized and left the kitchen. He found Manta still looking bamboozled. He sat himself next to him and flipped the television on to one of Anna's soaps.

Up until recently, both Yoh and Manta decided to watch an episode of _Heat and Tragedy_ with Anna out of pure curiosity. By the end of the show they had become hooked on to the eccentric characters and twisted storyline.

Finally Manta jumped up and dwn, tugging his hair. "Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause I don't get it."

Yoh looked down at Manta, who looked at Yoh. "Manta…?"

"She picked me up, Yoh," Manta reminded him as if he forgot. "Nobody's picked me up since I was three. And it was Anna. She didn't even make us do the dishes. What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, Manta. Relax," Yoh laughed. "Point is, Anna can change once in a while, you know. And like she said, she was just doing me a favour. Nothing to be traumatized about."

"… Yeah, I guess I did over-exaggerate a bit," Manta admitted. "It's weird what she does to me. Just a second ago I saw a broom and I immediately reached for it on an impulse."

"She's something, isn't she?" laughed Yoh. "Two years living with me would make anybody a little more tolerant."

"Love," Manta said shyly. "Maybe?

"What?"

"Love," he repeated. Manta cracked open his encyclopedia. Yoh already noticed dog ears on several pages and creases on the cover.

"'One. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.'"

"Is that right…?"

"Two," Manta continued. "A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair. For example, the emotion of romance."

"Hm," Yoh tried to absorb the definitions in his head. He scratched his chin. "I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I guess I still don't understand this," Manta concluded as he snapped his book closed. "It's just one of those things I'm going to have to experience on my own. Definitions won't help me at all."

"Hey," Yoh looked at his friend. "Cheer up. You know, I still don't get it, either."

"Really?"

"Really really," Yoh tilted his head back into the couch. "I am so clueless about this relationship stuff. All I know is that at first it feels really painful in your stomach and no amount of oranges can heal it. But really, it feels really good. Too good. That's why it feels so foreign to me."

"Sounds kind of scary."

"It is. No doubt about it," Yoh said. He studied his palm above him, "I know I've changed a great deal. I'm scared Anna might change too much. I'll still like her, though. But it'd be like falling in love with a different person."

Manta smiled. "Lucky you."

"Heh."

Manta sighed and sat back into the couch. Manta knew very well how naïve Yoh is about this very topic. Anytime there ever was a discussion about this in class, Yoh seldom said anything, but anybody would notice that this was about the only time Yoh would ever pay attention. Apparently, he had given in the best essay in the Love and Relationship course. Even Yoh looked surprised to see such a pleasing mark.

But despite this, Yoh was incredibly sensitive about the topic. Manta was so convinced that it was because of his ignorance of the whole thing, but then again it could be a little more uncomfortable to talk about it because unlike most teens, he had a real relationship to learn from.

Yoh was now drawn into the last of the show while Manta looked around the room. Not much had changed in the last three years but he did notice a framed drawing of a young child's art work on the wall.

"Who drew this?" he asked.

Yoh laughed and stood up to admire the work. "Horo sent that to us with gifts for New Years. Isn't it nice?"

"Uh…" Manta started as he studied the picture beside Yoh. "It looks like a child drew it. But I guess it's a nice, uh, tree."

"Tree?" said Yoh in surprise. "No, no, it's a car."

"What? No, it's a tree."

"See, look, these blue things are wheels…"

Manta made an 'o' with his mouth. "Ah, I see it now."

Yoh smiled. "Ha! And you thought it was a tree."

The smaller of the two pointed to a brown spot. "Well, doesn't this look like a trunk? And this, these are the branches. There, you see?"

"What the-?" Yoh widened his eyes. "My car disappeared. Whoa. That was weird."

"Yeah, it is."

The boys continued to look at the drawing for another few minutes. Yoh nodded his head once in a while and Manta bit his lip.

"Hey, Yoh?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you see it?"

"The dolphin?" he asked without his eyes leaving the drawing. "Yeah, I see it."

"This is getting really weird," Manta said as he wiped his forehead. "How did it do that? A tree? A car? Now a dolphin? It's like… It's like…"

"Magical?"

"Yeah."

Yoh and Manta sat back down. Both of them had surprised looks on their faces.

"So," Manta started. "How is Horo Horo? Anything new from Hokkaido?"

Yoh paused for a second. "No. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from Horo Horo since they sent us the gifts."

"Horo was probably busy taking his Finals, too," Manta said. "I think the educational program in Hokkaido is similar to ours."

"Yeah, probably," Yoh replied. Suddenly he remembered something. "Oh right, I haven't heard from Ren, either. But I don't think he'd have exams to be busy with. Isn't he a year younger than us?"

"Right. But I think the curriculum may be different in China," Manta said. "Hey, remember the first time we met him? When he wanted Amidamaru?"

Yoh nodded. "Yeah."

"I really wouldn't of known he was an elementary kid back then. He's as violent as a sixteen-year-old teenage girl during a sale. It's scary," Manta reminisced. "His family was pretty tough on him. Elementary children are supposed to be sparkly-eyed and spend countless hours on their game boys and stuff."

Yoh laughed. "I agree. He did look pretty funny in those short shorts, though," he slapped his forehead, amused. "Oh wow, we're going to be high school first years. It still feels like yesterday we were in the seventh grade, and Ren was still in those shorts."

Manta looked at Yoh. "Man, that was fast."

Yoh paused. "Where was I these past two years?"

Manta massaged his thighs, thinking. Yoh was right. It was only now that Manta he had really realized how long it has been. "Sooner or later we'll be graduating, and the we're off to college. We'll get jobs and then you and Anna are going to get married, and have kids-"

"Whoa, slow down, Manta. You're going though half our lives two words per second," Yoh laughed nervously. "Let's watch some dramatic day time television to calm you down, okay?"

Manta breathed out slowly. He laughed apologetically, "Sounds good."

"Well, just because you brought it up," Yoh started. "Do you think I'll be good enough? For, you know, when we're older?"

Manta choked on his saliva. "For like… college, right?"

"Uh… a little further."

"Are you… are you kidding me?"

Yoh laughed. "Why, do you want me to be?"

"Well..."

"Uh, well, now that the whole Shaman business is over the only thing I'm interested in next is just growing up," Yoh said. "I guess that's next on my agenda. And… Anna's my fiancée. I'm going to eventually marry her."

"Oh, right," Manta realized. "Wait. Yoh, does that mean you still have to propose to her?"

Yoh scratched his nose. "No idea. We'll just have to wait and see." Suddenly, Yoh's eyes widened. "Ohmigosh! Dean knows about Vanessa! Don't go in there, Vanessa!"

"I thought we were supposed to watch this to calm me down? It looks like it's just making you more excited," Manta said. "While I'm here why don't we hang out with Amidamaru? He's never here when I come over and you haven't brought him to school anymore. You stopped relying on him to get you good marks, huh?"

Yoh grinned. "Well, Anna wouldn't let me bring him anymore because she said it was pitiful and told me to stop depending on ghosts to do things I'm capable of doing on my own," he said. "It's all good, though. See, I'm a super athlete and my marks couldn't get any better for me."

"Anna? Oh, and I thought you stopped because you became responsible," Manta shook his head with disappointment. "I guess I expected too much of you too fast."

"That hurts."

"Hahaha…ha."

Yoh stood up suddenly. "Anyways! Let's go see Amidamaru. Although, I can't guarantee he'll be there. He really likes exploring the city."

At the same time Manta hopped off the couch, the telephone rang.

Yoh looked down at Manta and grinned apologetically. "I'll get that. Just sit down for a sec."

"Yeah, sure," Manta answered as he sat back down.

Yoh hollered, "I got it, Anna!" He picked up the receiver and answered. "Moshi moshi."

"Yoh?" asked a voice on the other end of the line.

"Speak of the devil," Yoh's face lit up. "Ren?"

"Yeah."

"How're you doing, buddy?"

"I can't say anything has changed. However, I do have a favou I need," he answered. "Oh, but before that, how's everything?"

"Oh, we're all good here. Manta's over right now for a post-examination dinner," announced the brunette. "Oh, oh! Guess where we'll be going to study! Go on, ask!"

There was a slight pause before Ren answered. "Er, yes. So, Yoh, where are you three--?"

"Tokyo High!" Yoh squealed before Ren had finished his question. Reflexively, Yoh gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. Manta silently screamed into the couch and ran to the kitchen.

Ren paused. "Yoh?"

"Sh," he quieted him harshly.

Manta came back from the kitchen and hung his head with relief. "She's out drinking tea."

Yoh hadn't realized he had been holding breath until he felt almost suffocated and released a very grateful breath. He smiled again. "Sorry about that Ren."

"It's alright," he answered. "I, too, will study in Japan this April. Tokyo High."

"No kidding?"

"I was accepted into their Foreign Exchange Program."

"Sounds exciting!"

"I guess."

Yoh paused. "What am I supposed to say now?

Ren cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I-"

"Hold on a sec," Yoh interrupted. "How are you…? Aren't you a year younger than us?"

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

"Honestly, this wasn't the conversation I was expecting," Ren breathed out loudly. "Right now I'm in need of a favour."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer your damn questions later." There was a pause. "Sorry. I just need you to hear me out."

"Yeah, go for it."

"Well, the exchange program is giving us an option of our home stay. And since your house in literally full of vacant room, I hoped you wouldn't mind lending me a room for a year, or two," he explained. "Rent money is no problem."

"Uh, well, I guess it's fine with me. A lot of the rooms are used for storage and I haven't gotten around to cleaning them out. And Ryu's boys crash here once in a while so we have a couple of ready rooms," Yoh said. "But I gotta ask-"

"Anna? Yes, about her," interrupted Ren. "Tell her I'll offer my service of housework if she agrees to let me stay."

"Ren, it's really unnecessary for you to offer something in exchange for a place to stay. I just have to tell Anna and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to--"

"Yes, well, just to be on the safe side. I might as well get on her good side now," Ren cut in again. "I don't know very many people in Tokyo and you two are the only ones with their own place. If I can't find a place to stay the school's going to arrange a host family for me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'll be damned to live with strangers in some cramped Tokyo apartment. The air is so thick in the city."

"True," Yoh laughed. "Hold on a sec. I'll go tell Anna."

Yoh set the receiver down and asked Manta to retrieve Anna from her tea.

He heard the kitchen door slide open and eventually there were two footsteps heading towards Yoh.

Manta came out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch.

Anna appeared from the kitchen. "What?"

"Ren's on the phone," he smiled.

"So?"

"He's in that that Foreign Exchange Program at Tokyo High," he announced. "Says he's going to be starting there this semester, as well."

"Yoh, what's your point?"

"Oh, and he's ask if it's be cool with you if he could stay here since we've got room to spare," he continued. "You know Ren and strangers together. He's kind of socially-challenged. "

"Why bother asking me anymore? You own this place, too." Anna untied her apron and slipped out of it. She walked back into the kitchen.

"So it's OK with you?" Yoh asked once more.

She walked out, apronless and leaned against the kitchen door's frame. "If I say no your homeless friends always end up staying, anyway." Then she turned her attention to a piece of dirt on the wall and picked it off with her nail. "I don't mind the extra company once in a while. As long as you get his room ready, knock yourself out.

"Manta, wipe the walls. Yoh did a horrible job today," she commented. But instead of heading back into the kitchen she walked up to Yoh. She cringed as she observed Yoh's red stained bandages. "Yoh, you're bleeding again. I told you not to move around too much. See, you opened up your wounds again."

"What?" Yoh looked down to see that Anna was right. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

Anna breathed out in frustration. "When you're done, come outside. I'll fix you up again." Anna walked back into the kitchen. "Now excuse me. I'll be returning to my tea."

There was a whine in the next room and Manta walked into the cleaning closet.

Yoh raised the phone's mouth piece to his lips as Manta entered the hall and shot Yoh a vicious look. Manta hair was held up with an orange bandana and tossed in two washcloths into the soapy bucket.

"Damn it, Yoh. Do your job right."

"Ren?" Yoh stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Yeah, Anna says it's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, okay, so when'll you be arriving? Do you want me to go to the airport and pick you up or something?"

"Please, Yoh. How insulting." Yoh could feel a smile on Ren's face through the phone. "I am Tao Ren. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'm actually calling you on my personal plane and will get to your house by my own transportation. Just have my room ready."

Impressed, Yoh laughed apologetically, "Of course, of course. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Right, see you soon."

There was a click and Ren hung up. Yoh put the phone back down.

"So Ren's going to be studying in Japan, huh? That's going to be fun," Manta said as he returned the bucket into the cleaning closet.

Yoh laughed. "So Amidamaru can wait, right?"

Manta came back out with a white mask and goggles. In his hands were two bottles of newly bought Fobreeze. "It can't be helped."

"Hey, what're you doing? Anna just said to wash the wall."

"Oh, no. That's what your ears heard," he began to walk up the stairs, grabbing a garbage bag, too. "You have to read between the lines, Yoh."

"What?"

Manta disappeared. Several minutes later, he returned downstairs and headed straight into the cleaning closet. He came out with three towels, more garbage bags, and tongs.

"Whoa, what's with all the equipment? It looks like you're going to war," Yoh frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Do you know nothing?" Manta asked as he stuffed a pack of incense into his apron pocket. "I'm starting to clean up the rooms before Anna tells me to. I actually want to go home tonight."

"Oh, well, Tamao's room can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah, that's the thing, Tamao's room was already cleaned up. She must've done it herself before she left so I went by Ryu's rooms just to clean the futons. I was at the room Ball Boy was using and checked the closet. Ah, there was this really foul smell so I looked around and found this mushy grey thing at the corner."

Yoh cringed. "In Ball Boy's closet?"

"Yup," Manta said, making his way to the stairs again. "I don't what it is and I don't want to take any chances. If you don't hear anything in ten minutes then come and fetch me."

"Hey, man, I'm there for you," said Yoh as he swiped a pair of pink rubber gloves from Manta's pockets.

But Manta swiped them back. "No, no. You'd better get your bandages fixed. They're starting to leak. And Anna's going to make me wipe the blood off the floors."

Yoh paused. "Manta, stop."

Manta stopped.

"You've got to give it up. No more lying," Yoh said. "It's okay, you know."

Manta dropped the tongs and the garbage bags and fell to his knees. "Oh, God, Yoh, I think I have a problem."

"No, no. Being tidy is a very good quality. If you want to be alone when you clean all you have to do is say so," Yoh patted Manta on the head. "I won't mind."

Manta stood up and picked everything up again. "Thank you."

Yoh smiled and turned to the kitchen.

"Yoh?" Manta asked.

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell anybody will you?" asked Manta. "About my tidiness?"

"If you don't want me to, no."

"Oh, and you know I lied, right?" he continued. "About the grey thing in Ball Boy's room?"

"Yeah," Yoh admitted. "I kinda did."

"Okay."

When Yoh saw that Manta had disappeared up the stairs he went out to Anna, with all the bandage wraps he could find. If they sat together quiet enough they could hear Manta singing as he folded the futons upstairs.

**HOLYFREAKINGWOWOMFGROTLMAOBBQ! **I don't know, guys, I swear I already uploaded this chapter before... I don't know if I had deleted when the chapters screwed up or not. Please be patient if you've already read this chapter. Please. I don't need naggy reviews. Anyhoo, I've got a lot to say here.

1. Writing longer chapters are hard ( I'm not that creative. Haha. So please bare with me if my next few chapters are fairly shorter than the previous ones.

2. Yes. I have new chapters. One of them is actually on paper. Woot woot.

3. I finally watched the entire series in Japanese and I have to say that I prefer it. Anna's voice is cool, not shrilly. Manta is so cute. Ren has a far more better character portrayal. He is my favourite character now. Yeah... and it occurred to me that he has a striking resemblance to Hitsugaya from Bleach. The only downside, I think, is that Yoh is kind of... girly in the Japanese one. Personally, I like the English version of Yoh. Keep these in mind when these characters come up, okay?

4._I did not rip off this story. Nor did I steal the story's title. School Daze? I mean honestly, could I BE anymore cliche. Get over it, buddy. Obviously there's bound to be another story like this._

5. I was so blown away by all the reviews. Seriously. 184? That's amazing. See, the other day I was sitting here in the summer heat when I noticed my MSN window popping up for a new review. I was like Holy Crap. It was all I needed to get cracking again. **Thank you for all of your support!**

6. Please don't leave me, guys (


	10. Chapter Nine

**School Daze: Chapter Nine**

**By KonpeitouChan**

* * *

"Ne, Anna."

"What," Anna said. "Move your arm, would ya?"

Yoh looked up at the once again blue sky, obediently raising his arms up as Anna redid Yoh's bandages. The heat last night had caused Yoh to move so restlessly that they began to come undone. A fresh, white shirt was folded neatly by Anna's knees and somewhere in the house, Manta hummed to the almost rhythmic shake of the washing machine.

The afternoon had started out with a courtesy meal by Ryu, who was eager to show them a new recipe from cooking school, and now he was taking a cool, shower inside. His hair had become greasy from all the heat and cooking oil.

Yoh rubbed his chin carefully as Anna checked himself over. "What would you say if I grew my facial hair?"

Anna, satisfied with her work, tossed him his white polo. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as she quietly sipped her tea.

"Well, I met this guy. At your exam? His name was," Yoh carefully slipped his shirt over his head and paused, "Uryuu. I think. You know, the tall guy at the basketball court with the fox eyes. Very Japanese."

"Of course."

"Anyways, he had a goatee going on," Yoh continued. He took Anna's cup from her and sipped out of it.

Anna grabbed her cup back. "So what?" she said, drinking her tea. "Do you want to grow a beard, too?"

Yoh reddened. "What? Well, I don't know," he laughed. "But doesn't he look so cool?"

"Not everybody can pull off something like that and get away with it, you know," Anna said curtly. "I'd imagine he'd have a masculine jaw line."

Yoh was quiet for a minute. Then, he gave her a fishy look with his lips. "Say, Anna?"

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you think I'd look cool --?"

"No."

Yoh hung his head. "Aw. No way."

Anna ignored him. "Your face is too delicate." She pushed the empty tea cup towards Yoh, hinting at him to put it away. "You're too pretty to grow a beard," she said.

She was merciless.

"I'm not a girl, Anna," Yoh cried. "Pretty, she says. Delicate, she says. Why can't I be cool and manly like Uryuu? I sound like a flower." He stood up with the tea cup and stared at it hard. "My God, I'm a teacup."

Anna patted his head as she walked past him. "There, there," she said generically as she rolled her eyes, and she walked into the house. "Now stop being such a baby and get inside. I want you to sit down and let your wounds heal. I'm tired of going out and getting more bandages."

"But Uryuu…" Yoh cried.

Impatient, Anna threw a slipper at him. It bounced off his cheek and flew out of the garden and into the road, hitting a passer-by.

Yoh followed after her, his spirit broken, and paid little attention to the cursing outside the gates. He swayed up the stairs and around the top floor. "Manta…" he said with little enthusiasm. "Manta, you don't think I'm delicate, do you?" No answer. "Manta, Manta, Manta. Where are you hiding?"

He peered into every room taking a moment each to appreciate the cleanliness before he walked downstairs. "An-na! Where's Manta?" he yelled.

There was a commotion at the front door so Yoh quickened his steps. He had hoped Manta wouldn't be leaving yet.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru appeared at the last step of the stairs. "There is a boy at the front door, claiming he had been hit with a slipper!"

"Aw man," laughed Yoh as he headed towards the door. He started to hear arguing as he saw Anna stepping out of the living room to find out what the noise was. She inquired as to what's going on but all Yoh could do was shrug.

"Look, buddy." Yoh could hear a boy's voice. "I'm just returning the slipper that fell out of the sky."

"No shit! Dai, grow a backbone, would ya," said another boy. "Okay, listen here. I don't care what you say. You must be crazy throwing slippers at people and having such a stupid haircut like that."

Then Manta's voice spoke up. "Now, Ryu, don't listen to him."

"No, I will not! How dare you slander my hairstyle!"

"Relax, Roy! You're not making this better. I'm sorry, sir! I just wanted to return it, that's all! Uryuu stop him!"

Anna ran towards the door, leaving Yoh behind, "if they break anything, I'm going to break their legs."

Yoh ran after her but came too late as he heard skin on skin action. "Ouch…" Yoh could tell by the sound that everybody at the door's skins must feel really raw. He turned a corner and was surprised at the sight at the door. Five men were all on their knees, apologizing to Anna for all the commotion, trying to endure the burning sensation on their cheeks.

"Never cause such a commotion while my soaps are on," Anna said with a frown. "Get out of here," she said to Ryu and Manta, who seemed more than happy to leave. She turned to the three remaining boys. "And you three. Who are you to start a fight, huh?"

She stopped in front of the boy with a slipper in his hand. Anna nudged his shoulder and demanded that he stood up. With a frightened look on his face, the boy whimpered when Anna grabbed his shoulders and held him against the wall.

Yoh gasped as he finally recognize who Anna was terrorizing. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked up with tears in eyes. "Yoh-kun!"

With a scowl on her face, Anna let Daisuke free. He scrambled on his weak legs and took Yoh by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know. A sandal came from the sky. Gotta return… I said. So Uryuu… But Roy--!"

Daisuke stopped and turned back at Roy. He grabbed him by the collar.

"What!" Roy said, flinching. "You don't just return something that's hit you in the head to its owner! Right, Yoh?"

Yoh could only nervously laugh.

Still holding Roy by the collar, Daisuke cried hysterically. "It's because of Roy! He promised he wouldn't cause a fight. I didn't mean to make anyone angry. I swear. He wasn't even the one who was hit…"

Getting off his knees, Uryuu rubbed his cheek, staring at Anna and her look of authority. She was totally unaware of him there and he didn't care for her to give any acknowledgement.

Daisuke looked over at Anna and sat on his knees, he apologized for all the trouble they were causing. "Sorry, Kyouyama-san."

"Shut up, Daisuke. I know you've got this polite thing and all but it's about time you learned street smarts!" Roy continued arguing.

All in one movement, Anna pushed Daisuke out of her way and grabbed Roy by the collar and kicked him to his knees so her eyes would meet his. It was a quite comical because Anna was more than a head taller than Roy.

"So," she said coolly, "you broke down my door? I know a guy like you. Running into things without thinking."

Roy swallowed hard because he knew what she was saying was true. He frowned. "Y-yeah, sorry."

Anna let go of Roy and started heading back into the living room. "How about you get me a new door. It better be there before tomorrow morning. Thanks."

There was a silence at the front door until Yoh sighed and squatted at the door. "You really kicked down the door, huh." Suddenly, Yoh began to laugh. He laughed at the door and he laughed at the boys. "Anna really scared the bejeebers out of you, didn't she."

The boys, still a little shaky, stared incredulously at Yoh.

"Well, you guys said you wanted to meet her, didn't you?" as Yoh helped Uryuu up. "Luckily she was in a good mood today."

Uryuu grunted as he got up to his feet. "My cheek disagrees."

After pulling themselves together, the boys co-operated with Yoh in replacing the door Roy had broke down. They left the onsen and headed towards the city. Manta and Ryu stayed with Anna, getting ready for the dinner that'd welcome Yoh when he got back.

"Why do we have to go all the way to the east side of the city?" complained Roy. "There's a bunch of door shops nearby the train station."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but my house still uses shoji doors," Yoh pointed out as they turned a corner. "Barely anybody uses those anymore except maybe the temples. And don't ask me, Uryuu's the one who's leading us."

Uryuu stared sleepily at the sky, and with a deep, lazy voice he asked, "Scared of the east side or something?"

"N-no," Roy said defensively.

"Well, it is kind of scary, Uryuu," Daisuke said. "And it's getting pretty dark, too."

Yoh was puzzled. "What's wrong with the east side?"

"Nothing," Uryuu answered. "The property value there is a lot cheaper than the rest of Funbari so more of the bottom of working class lives there. The ghetto, I guess."

"Ghetto?" repeated Yoh, totally unfamiliar with the lingo.

"Really underdeveloped," Roy said. "A lot of illegal stuff happen there. Hustlers and gangs hang around there."

Uryuu said nothing.

"Oh wow," Yoh said. "Sounds kind of scary."

"It's not that bad," Daisuke said, looking at Uryuu sideways. "Good people live there. You're totally exaggerating."

Roy just shrugged.

They walked up to a little shop with rusted bars at the window. Yoh could tell that they were just there for show. A good, strong whack with a chunk of metal would easily snap the brittle iron. Uryuu immediately walked in and a little bell rang as they entered.

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" Yoh said enthusiastically. "I've got a curfew so we've got to move quick."

They barely pooled together enough to afford the door, only managing enough after Daisuke haggled on the price a bit. The journey back was a little tougher because the little shop did not have delivery. The sky was now a crimson red as they walked by the beaten down streets, carrying a large door.

"So do you guys live nearby?"

"Well, me and Roy live in North Funbari," Daisuke explained. "All three of us go to school there. Tokyo High is just a couple of streets down of our school."

Yoh whistled. "That's an awesome area. Manta lives there, too. Isn't it for wealthier people?"

Roy laughed. "Our parents are but we're not."

"Yoh," Uryuu said. "I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Is she really Anna?"

Daisuke and Roy flinched while Yoh nodded and laughed at them.

"She's a hell of a lot different than what I'd expect her to be," Uryuu mumbled.

Roy chimed in. "Yeah! How'd you ever find a girl like that! Maybe we ought to rethink her training us."

"Well, I didn't find her," Yoh said. "She's a podigy of my grandma from the mountains around Izumo. They chose her 'cause she punched, tackled, and dropkicked the lazy out of me."

"So you live with your grandma now?" inquired Daisuke.

"Nope." Yoh eased the door into the train car and they all sat down to give their tired legs a rest. "Manta and Ryu are usually over so we usually have company."

"The maju bun and the dude with the weird hair?" repeated Roy. "What, you live by yourself?"

"Stupid, of course not," Daisuke said. "Not in that big old house."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're not telling us you live there with--"

"Anna?" Yoh finished. "Of course."

"You guys are living in sin," Roy said with a frown. "Damn you, Asakura. Not one girlfriend and you're already living with a girl."

Yoh crossed his arms. "Everybody says that. What's so wrong with living with a girl? I don't see what's so bad about it."

Daisuke's face turned red. "Well, not bad… exactly."

"What're you talking about?" Yoh asked. "Are you ok? You look kind of… red."

"It's the heat!" Daisuke said quickly.

"So you're parents are OK with you living with her?" Uryuu asked.

"They were the one's who sent her to me."

Roy stood. "Don't tell me you're so naive that you don't even know…"

"Know what?"

"So you two have never…"

"Never…?" Yoh frowned. "What's with you guy and not finishing your sentences. If you want to know, they made her my fiancée because they knew I needed somebody to help me through the Shaman Tournament and she was the perfect one because she wanted to marry the Shaman King and she was convinced that I'd win.

"But now that it's over…" Yoh trailed off. He crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't want to leave Tokyo. I guess all I've got now is studies and since I live in that big ol' place, I like her company. I guess she could leave if she wanted to but she decided to stick around. Which is, you know, good for me 'cause if she left I'd, I don't know, feel so weird."

Roy pinched Yoh's cheeks. "Aw, that's cute. So wait, are you two going to Tokyo High together?"

"Yeah," Yoh smiled cheekily. "I got the athletics scholarship at my school while she got the academics. She doesn't know about me getting one, though, so you all better keep it on the hush-hush. It's my way of saying thanks."

Roy pinched his cheeks again. "Aw, stop, you're going to give me a cavity, ya sweetie."

"Why do live in the middle of nowhere, Asakura?" Roy complained as they lugged the door down the dusty road. Up ahead they finally saw the house but by now the sun was completely gone and the sky darkened.

"Just a little further!" Yoh encouraged. "Gonbatte yo!"

Finally reaching the gate, they met Manta at the door.

"You guys can put that down. The food's nice and hot, Yoh," Manta jumped excitedly.

Yoh smiled. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Oyamada Manta, my best friend, he's going to Tokyo High next year," he introduced. "Manta, this is Uryuu, Daisuke, and Roy. They'll be joining us at school!"

"Nice to meet you," they all exchanged.

"Aren't you a bit young to be going into high school?" Daisuke squatted down and poked Manta.

"No, I'm not! I'm as old as you all are!" Manta yelled. "Now come on, let's eat!" and he ran back into the house.

Daisuke stretched and looked up at the sky. "Man, it's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

Anna appeared behind Yoh. "What're you all doing out here still? Hurry up and get inside already. I hate wasting food."

"Excuse me?"

Yoh held out a hand and led the three boys into his home.

Sure enough when they reached the table, another three plates were set up. Hesitantly, the three boys sat at their plates.

"Yum! This food looks so good," Yoh's mouth watered. "Compliments to the chef! Where's Ryu? We can't start without him."

"Sit down, Yoh, here he comes," Anna said as she sat respectively between Yoh and an empty spot that belonged to Ryu. She looked at the new guests. "Why do you all look so confused. You should be thankful I convinced Ryu to set out plates for you. And I stopped him from putting laxatives into your desserts. He was pretty upset some guy he didn't even know had insulted his hair, however stupid it is."

The boys looked at each other, a little ashamed, and also a bit more hesitant to take the food. Uryuu poked around his bowl with his chopsticks.

Quietly Ryu came into the room. "Alright," he said with a little less enthusiasm as he usually has. He sat at his spot and avoided contact with the boys, a little embarrassed.

Yoh stared in disbelief at Ryu. As did Roy, Daisuke, and Uryuu. Anna sat there quietly and Manta just smiled. Ryu's hair was not styled as his signature pompadour. In actuality, it was slick down with the ends curling at the neck. He got rid of his white cat suit and instead, wore a shirt with its collar up.

"I think you have something else to say, right, Ryu?" Anna asked, breaking through the silence.

"Ryu, what'd you do --" Yoh started.

Ryu cleared his throat, his face red. "We're glad to have you three here tonight. I am more than happy to share this wonderful meal," he recited robotically. Ryu sighed.

"That's being the better man, Ryu," Anna nodded in approval. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," everyone repeated. They all reached for their chopsticks and began to pick up their food.

Yoh made a _'mmm'_ sound and patted his belly. "Wow, what is this stuff?"

"Grilled lobster," Ryu answered.

Yoh was surprised. "That's pretty pricey, isn't it?"

Ryu shrugged.

Trying again to engage him in conversation, Yoh continued talking. "So, Ryu, you look good."

"I ran out of gel."

Roy put his chopsticks down in shock, Uryuu and Daisuke looked up at him. He bent over in a bowing position. "It's nice!"

"You know what, I'm not trying to please you. I don't even know who you are," Ryu said angrily. He blew air out of nose from frustration. Ryu stopped for a second and looked at Anna, who was still eating her food with content. "Okay," he breathed out calmly. "It's okay, Roy-kun."

Again, Roy bent over. "Ryu, I'm really sorry about how I behaved this afternoon," he said as he picked himself up again. "I feel like such a jerk. I never would've expected to come back here and find a plate set out for me. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Yeah, thanks," Uryuu added.

Ryu looked straight into Roy's eyes. For a moment there a stillness in the room. Finally a smirk curled at the side of Ryu's face and he shrugged it off. "It was Anna who convinced me to. As if I'd send you guys home at this hour without food. And you seem sincere. I'd be the jerk if I held a grudge. Now let's lighten the mood already. I've got something important to say."

Yoh smiled widely. "Alright, that's the spirit!" As he took in more food appreciatively.

"Well, everyone," Ryu said. "This may have been my most passionate meal yet. Nothing was spared because this is a really important dinner."

"You tell 'em, Ryu," Anna said.

Manta smiled pleasingly at Ryu's change in mood.

"Everyone!" Ryu said with a really wide grin. "I'm going to America to study culinary arts!"

* * *

Holy crap, sorry guys. Like, I know every chapter is like this, with this lame apology at the end of each of them but seriously. My bad. I had this chapter on my hard drive but I never realized that it was actually completed 'til now. Luckily, I chose to procrastinate today and re-organize all my files.

If I ever said I was busy as hell with school, I was lying. 'Cause now I get nervous about going to the washroom 'cause I'll be wasting like five precious minutes. It's terrible, I tell ya. I have no clue what I want to do and my guidance councillor won't get off my friggin back. Sigh. Well, while waiting for the next chapter (which will be WAAAY in the future) try reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. It's absolutely fantastic. I'm obsessed with this series.

Thanks for the continuous support, everyone!


	11. Chapter Ten

**School Daze: Chapter Ten  
Konpeitou-chan**

* * *

Through the closed door, some of the sun's light pushed past, brightening the room. Spring was already in full bloom and even though he was lying in bed, he could feel the flowers move and the hear the birds fly. Ren had always been aware of nature, like most shamans should. But there something about Japan that made him particularly aware, despite all the rapid development going on around him.

Was it all this thriving nature that kept him awake? He had hoped that he wouldn't have trouble sleeping through his first night but Ren's eyes were wide open, watching his new room change from moonlight to sun.

Finally, he eyed the clock above his head for the first time. Half past five.

_Damn it._

He threw over his covers and sat up, his face in his hands. _Shower_, he looked up at the thought, _that's exactly what I need_. Ren looked around him. He counted the many times he visited Yoh and Anna since the Shaman Tournament. He had already grown familiar to the simplicity of Japanese rooms.

Ren pressed his face into his palms, forgetting how he had ended up in Japan.

It was at two that morning, merely hours ago, that Yoh was already waiting for him outside the house gates.

"Your sister called right after Anna fell asleep and told us you already landed," Yoh had said spoken first. They looked at each other almost at eye level. "Did you get taller?"

"You must've gotten shorter."

As expected, Yoh smiled his crooked smile. "Your voice changed, too."

It hadn't taken too long for the boys to bring what little luggage Ren brought. Yoh apologized for the pathetic welcoming and reminded him of the time, as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"One more thing, Ren," Yoh paused by the door and leaned against the door frame. "I'm sure Anna's missed you so make sure you say hi to her in the morning. But she might be a little weird. I changed her vitamins recently."

Ren had stared at the door long after Yoh closed it behind him. Eventually he whisked the thin sheets above his head and waited patiently for sleep to cast its spell. He looked up at the clock and what he thought was an eternity was a mere ten minutes. Sleep must not be paying a visit tonight.

There was a beeping noise above his head and Ren looked up to see that it had just turned six.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself finally. Ren slid the door open and shut it behind him. He stared at the doors down the hall for a second, listening for breathing, until he crept down the stairs. He decided he'd take a shower. Who would be awake at this ungodly hour, anyway?

The floor squished beneath him. Ren sighed and shook his damp hair with a towel. With another wrapped around his waist, stray beads of water raced down his developed body. The little sunlight coming through the window bounced off him, as if he as glowing.

Adolescence has been quite kind.

He heard his sister's voice in her head, saying something about how brooding, secretive young men with deep voices had a very strange power over young girls. Ren had ignored her.

"I am not _brooding_," he had simply answered to himself, more or less.

Then, Ren felt something behind him that suddenly made him stop in his track. He flexed his hand into a tight fist.

_Killing intent!!_

Ren turned around quickly, extending out his hand out in front of him as the strangers hands reached towards Ren's neck. He stood there, with his hand on a boy's neck as he had his on Ren's.

His eyes narrowed as he stared up at what looked like a boy with fox eyes. He, too, has jus ta towel around his waist and his damp hair stuck to his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" They both accused.

"Kitsune," Ren spat. "What kind of stupid burglar breaks into someone's house at this hour to take a shower, huh? Want to wash off after doing your dirt, huh!?"

The boy grip around Ren's neck didn't loosen. "I don't know. Can you tell me, you bastard? 'Cause I'd love to know."

"Does Kitsune have a name or are you too much trash to be asked that?" asked Ren.

"I'll tell ya if the Gaki tells me his."

Ren couldn't believe this guy. Just as he was about to raise his other hand, something caught his eye. The stranger, followed Ren's gaze.

"Anna-sa--" started the boy but before he could finish, Ren's fist blew through his cheek.

"Let your guard down, Kitsune," smirked Ren.

The tall one staggered before he fell, holding his cheek and behind him was Anna, who frowned.

"Anna-san," Ren said.

She walked over towards the two boys.

Immediately, Ren stood between her and the burglar. "No, don't."

"What the hell are you saying?" She pushed past his arms and walked up to the person lying on the floor, holding his cheek. "Geez, how'd this happen? Get up, Uryuu."

"Uryuu?" Ren repeated. "Oh crap. You know this guy?"

"And you just took a shower, too. Go wash up. Your cheeks bruised," Anna said to him. She stood up, followed by Uryuu. "What's that? You're crying?"

"No! He just caught me off guard, is all!" he denied. Uryuu shot Ren a nasty look. "Gaki plays dirty." He was careful to bump shoulders intentionally as he walked past him.

"Well, since you're here. Get the groceries from the front door and meet me at the kitchen," Anna ordered. She held up a plastic bag. "Two percent, right?"

By now Ren's hair was almost completely dry as he brought the five bags of produce from the front door. But as he turned into the kitchen, the harsh sunlight caused him to immediately close his eyes. Ren opened his eyes slowly as he entered and put the bags down, his back to the kitchen windows. In front of him, his shadow appeared.

"Yo."

Ren jumped and turned around, blinded again by the cruel morning sunlight. "Anna!… san?"

Anna's head was nestled on her arms as she sat at the kitchen table. "Quit being so jumpy. It's too early for that."

He stared at her. Anna looked beautiful under the sunlight. Her hair absorbed the light and her white skin glowed. Ren shook his head, hoping because what he saw in front of him looked almost dream-like. "Ohayou," he finally said. _Shit_, he thought. _Looks like ungodly is the right hour for some people. _

Ren had hoped he wouldn't cause so much trouble so early in the morning but today it seemed to be the exact opposite.

"When Uryuu heard footsteps he thought you were Yoh," she said. "He wasn't in his room when we came back from the produce." Anna nudged a bottle of milk towards Ren.

Anna eyed him up and down apathetically. She stood up in front of him, her blonde tresses fell by her shoulders; They, too, glowed. Ren stiffened, his head swam, and a warm, peculiar feeling rose from his stomach up to his head.

_Ren,_ Jun's voice sounded in her ear. _There are very few women who are just alluring by nature. These are the real masters of the universe. You must be polite and keep eye contact as much as possible. If not, they'll know you're an easy target._

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Markets are opened at six in the morning here?"

She tilted her head, and instead of answering his question, she commented, "You got taller."

"Yes," he answered, his eyes focused somewhere between her two eyes.

"And your hair."

"Grew it out."

Anna smirked. She leaned in, raising her head to meet his eyes. "You look good."

Was it the sunlight that made Ren feel so hot? He felt his cheeks flush. Ren frowned, his eyebrows knit together in alarm and he turned his face away. "What's that supposed to mean?" he blurted out.

But he stopped. Anna's eyes slowly closed and he watched her fall to her side.

He caught her, skinning his bare knees on the kitchen floor. Anna laid limp in his arms. _What the hell_, he thought to himself. He looked around scanning the room. Ren shook her gently. "Crap, crap, crap. I killed Yoh's fiancée."

Anna's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. "Yoh?"

Ren breathed a sigh of relief. "Ren," he corrected. He's heard of this before; of people who spend the first moments of the morning dazed, before they were completely conscious. He used his body to frame her while she floated to the kitchen table again.

"Don't tell Yoh I did that," she said and goes on to explain. Anna sighed loudly with her chin rocking left to right on the palm of her hands.

While he sat and watched her, Ren wondered why Jun's voice spoke up so much more than usual. Of course, nobody else knew about this because how would it look for a boy who, for years, have been known to be hardened by combat and that had a deep lust for supremacy suddenly began to hear his older sister's voice in his head, advising him.

"Do you cook?" Anna asked.

He looked up at her. "No, not really."

"I can't remember why I let you stay here."

Suddenly a faint ticking noise sounded. And as the seconds passed, the louder the ticking grew.

_Say something_, advised his other conscience.

"Am I brooding?" he blurted before he could catch himself. Ren tried very hard to keep his face still, hoping he hadn't given himself away.

Anna exhaled a laugh. "What're you saying?" She slumped in her seat. "Vitamins," she said.

"Huh?"

"My vitamins," she repeated. "The cupboard behind me. Get them."

Ren immediately got up and took out the vitamins behind Anna. He shook them before placing them in front of her. It sounded like there was a lot left.

Anna cursed under breath when Ren returned to his seat. "What the hell is this?" She knocked the bottle to the side.

Before it rolled off the table, Ren caught it. He read the label. "_Diurnal: Women's Daily Vitamins._ What's this?"

"Damn, should've picked up some _Chippi and Friends _while we were out," She clenched her fist and tapped the table, annoyed.

"_Chippi_? Isn't that a children's vitamin?"

She shot him a look. "What's your point?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Hey, there are two other boys here so don't kill any of them." Anna stood up suddenly. "I'm taking a shower. If anyone walks in, heads are going to roll."

Before she left the kitchen, Ren spoke up.

"I'm going to go out later."

"Thanks for sharing but I don't care."

"Who's your favourite Chippi friend?"

Anna stopped by the door. She turned to face him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her palm. "What?"

Ren turned to her in his seat and shook the Women's vitamins in his hand. "I'll pick some up for you."

"Momo," she said. "Momo's my favourite. Nobody ever expects the Giraffe."

He smiled to himself then got up to start putting the grocery away.

"And put some clothes on," she called in the hall. "Nobody wants a show off."

* * *

_Gaki _- kid, brat (in Uryuu's case)  
_Kitsune _- Fox (apparently asians with the more narrow eyes are jokingly referred to foxes.)

I hear we can't have anymore author gibberish on the stories so if you want to see updates please click on my username to get some extra info ;)

PS. See user page for my public apology.


End file.
